The Runaways
by Wapwap
Summary: Mallory and Tanya end up partially under a spell by Wraith that has some influence on their minds. Two new ducks arrive under Draganus's orders to push the girls out and off the team so he can get them. Under Wraith's influence the girls runaway to Europe. WW/M and T/D.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Rated T rating may change.

The Runaways

Chapter 1:

Tanya skated down the ice fast as possible at Wildwing, trying to get a puck past him. He was really on his game today. No one could seem to get any pucks past him. The only one so far had been Nosedive, who shot it so fast that Wildwing didn't have time to block.

Duke blocked and checked Tanya into the boards... for a little longer then necessary. "Always nice getting some face time with you Sweetheart." Tanya rolled her eyes and blushed, "Oh please Duke."

Nosedive went in for the steal only to have Mallory come up fast and snatched it from him. "Too slow Nosedive." She taunted. "That's what you think girly girl." Skating after her and he went for a steal only to have Mallory move it away from him, using her body to block his path to the puck, Grin came in a block Nosedive from following her. Allowing Mallory to move down the rink freely towards the net that Wildwing guarded.

Duke started charging her from the other side so she went behind the goal, locking eyes with Tanya hoping she would interpret what she was trying to tell her. Tanya got it and moved in. Mallory made it look like she was going to take a shot right next to Wildwing. "Too close Mal." He said grinning and moving to block but at the last minute Mallory passed the puck to Tanya and Tanya shot it at Wildwing's unblocked side. It was about to go in when Wildwing's leg shot out and blocked it just as the buzzer went off signaling the end of the practice game.

Nosedive and Duke celebrated with a high-five. Mallory and Tanya skated over to them and congratulated them on a good practice. "Good practice guys." Said Wildwing joining them. Drake One's Alarm went off causing the ducks to jump. "Let's move team!" Said Wildwing as they ran down to the computer. Tanya jumped on the computer and began typing away. It's a very large energy signature. "That's gotta be Draganus!" Said Mallory.

"Let's rock ducks!" Said Wildwing, everyone followed him out.

…..

At the sight of the energy signal in the Warehouse district, Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon were preparing to put the plan into action. A machine with a bomb attached to it was filled with what looked like sparkling purple dust .It was sitting in the center of the warehouse and Siege was trying to prep the timer on it. "This thing will through all this stuff up into the atmosphere and once Wraith casts his spell everyone will be under Lord Draganus's control."

"Hurry up with that stuff Siege. The duckies will be here any minute." Said the Chameleon hopping from one foot to the other.

"Shut your face. It's almost ready."Siege growled.

"Oh I fear the worst." Bemoaned Wraith.

"Just do your part Wraith! Complete the spell and everything should be fine. Even the ducks will be under our control."

"Just as long as you do your part and don't blunder it, you Buffoon!" Siege and Wraith stuck their tongues out at each other like children.

Chameleon interrupted their little verbal spat. "I hope you two are done cause here they come!"

"You ducks can't stop us." Yelled Siege.

Wildwing was in the lead of the group coming up on them. "Don't bet on it Siege."

Mallory and Tanya split off to fight Wraith, Wildwing and Nosedive took on the Chameleon, and Duke and Grin fought Siege. Mallory and Tanya had the upper hand on Wraith when he knocked both their guns out of their hands with his long tail. This was unexpected since he never used it in a fight. Mallory and Tanya dodged his fire balls which were fire at them in rapid succession. He pushed them back until they were next to the machine.

Wraith almost hissed upon realizing that Siege didn't get to set the timers and they were already losing! Thinking quick he shot the glass tube holding the dust and sent it all over Mallory and Tanya. Both started coughing and trying to wipe the dust from their faces. "Tanya what is this stuff?" Coughed Mallory. Tanya looked over at Mallory to see that she was almost completely purple! "I have no idea!"

Feeling a dizziness come over them both Mallory and Tanya nocticed that the sound of battle was drown out and everything became quiet and still. All except for the sound to Wraith's voice as he began chanting a spell. They could barely stand and felt like they were going to black out when Wraith's voice was cut off by the sound of him grunting as he was hit with Siege's body, curtsy of Grin.

"Idiot get off me!" Growled Wraith. "These Ducks! Sometimes I just wish they would ran off on a permanent vacation." Mallory's and Tanya's eyes glowed the same shade of purple as the dust and then returned to normal. Shaking it off quickly they both focused their efforts on capturing Draganus's goons. No one seemed to notice this but Wraith. _"And I had thought that there would be no affect if I didn't finish the incantation. Looks like I have some influence over their minds. But how much?"_ The lizards all activated their teleporters and escaped.

Mallory and Tanya, looked over at the now broken machine. "What do you think he was trying to do? He shot in on purpose, I know that much." Said Mallory with her hands on her hips. Tanya nodded, I'm not sure but I better collect some of this stuff to see what it's made of and run some tests." Tanya gather up some of the dust with her Omitool.

Tanya looked to Wildwing, "Everyone should keep their distance from me and Mallory. Just in case you know it has negative affects."

Wildwing nodded, "alright team let's head out." With that the ducks followed him into the Migrator. Duke kept looking back at Tanya to make sure she was ok. _"Hopefully nothing is wrong with them."_ He thought to himself.

Wildwing looked over at Mallory "You ok?" He asked, checking her over for injuries. Mallory waved off his concern with a smile. "Yeah I'm fine."

…..

Back at the Pond Tanya finished her analysis on what was in the power and found it to be nothing special. "It must be for some sort of spell." The ingredients are weird so one can only assume." Laughed Tanya.

"Wait what do you mean weird?" Mallory looked down at her body in concern.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Said Tanya waving her hand back and forth in a brushing off kind of motion. Just to be safe she and Mallory went to the large locker room showers to clean off their suits and themselves.

…..

In the showers, Mallory decided that it was the prefect opportunity to have a talk with Tanya.

"Have you ever thought about maybe taking a little vacation?" Mallory waited for a response but turned around when she heard nothing. Tanya was looking at her like she had three heads.

"Your kidding right! With everything that is going on, I don't think that it is even an option at this point. Though I have thought about it." Said Tanya, looking off to the side.

"I don't know, I just feel like I need to get away for a while. Would you want to go with me? Make it like a girls vacation, you know."

Tanya smiled at Mallory "Well, I don't know maybe. For some reason part of me really likes the idea."

"Yeah me too! Before I would have thought that it was a crazy idea but now I think between everything that has been happening we could use a little time off. Besides it's feeling a little cramped in here with certain men if you know what I mean. I noticed that Duke seems to be perusing you."

"Well... ah, he ah, you know he's flirting a lot and has been a little more... I don't know. He likes to touch me a lot. Like will lay his hand on mine more and is putting himself next to me more now. I just started noticing it."

Mallory sighed. "Yeah that's kind of happening with me and Wildwing. He seems to be getting more, I don't know... familiar but then there are times when he is completely cut off... And I understand needing to be a leader and keeping your head clear, don't get me wrong. But I'm talking about even when we are not on missions. It's like he's hot and he's cold in seconds. So it's a little confusing."

Tanya nodded her head, "Yeah I no-noticed that too. I've been wondering if he is actually interested or if it's a passing fancy." Mallory looked stunned by her statement. Tanya realizing what she said turned to her slightly panicked. "Wait I didn't, I mean... I was just thinking about Duke and the way he has been acting and projected onto you. I, I mean you told me about how he and Nosedive were all over Lucretia Decoy... It feels like he is settling for the leftovers." Tanya cringed when she saw Mallory look down in concentration. "No Tanya, I think you may have hit the nail right on the head."

"No Mallory, come on. He does like you. I mean he did kiss you that one time in the hall..." Mallory froze, "Wait you saw that?"

Tanya had the decency to blush, "Well to be fair it wasn't like I was spying. I was coming to talk to you when I heard Wildwing's and your voices. Ah I mean, I didn't think much of it, so when I turned the corner to see him, you know lean forward and kiss you on the side of the beak. I was kinda surprised but I wanted to give you two your privacy." Said Tanya rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well thanks for that but there was no need. After he did that he became distant and I think he regrets it." Mallory went back to washing her hair.

They both looked at each other and set their eye's in determination. Without even speaking they both nodded and knew that they had to plan this vacation.

…..

Back on the Raptor.

"You blithering incompetent idiots! You failed me again!" Yelled Draganus as his henchmen cowered before them.

"My lord there is good news. The two female ducks Tanya and Mallory were covered in the dust. I had almost finished the incantation when this buffoon landed on me. While I didn't get the chance to complete the spell we do have a degree of influence on their minds." Wraith bowed before Draganus. Draganus seemed please by this. "Yes. With those two we could use them to destroy the other ducks from the inside out."

"Unfortunately My Lord we don't have that much control but we could try to get them away from their team by causing discord among them."

"And how do you propose we do that Wraith if we don't have that much control over them." Asked an annoy Draganus, his nostrils letting out twin streams of smoke.

"We send in two female ducks that work for us from Puckworld to replace and push out the other two females. Then when they leave we capture them and finish the spell. With them on our side we should be able to defeat the ducks once and for all." Wraith was gleeful at the end of his explanation.

Draganus gave a wicked smile. "You have done well Wraith." He turned to Siege, "Activate the dimensional gate way! We need two old friends from Puckworld and I know just the girls. Hehahaha."

…..

Mallory met Tanya in her room to begin planning the big vacation. She knocked and waited for a response. Tanya opened the door with a smile at Mallory, letting her in.

Mallory sat on her couch waiting for Tanya to join her. She looked to Tanya with excitement in her eyes, looking a little too eager, "Lets plan this vacation!"

2 hours later Mallory and Tanya had a solid vacation planned.

"I'm sooooo excited to do this. Now we just need to figure out when to do it!" Mallory looked ready to dance around the room.

…..

While the girls were having their talk, they didn't realize that they had an extra listener. Duke was out in the hall listening through the door. "So the girls are going to run away on a vacation with out us huh." He listened for a little longer and moved away slowly not to cause any suspicion. "Better go talk to Wildwing about this and his tactics towards Mallory."

…..

Wildwing finished his shower and dressed quickly. Duke contacted him on the com, saying that he needed to speak with him in person and that it was urgent. Hearing the knocking on his door he went and let Duke in. "Duke what's up?"

"Well, it seems Mallory and Tanya are planning a little vacation off to Europe by themselves."

"What!? Why?"

"Yah, that's what I said." Duke crossed his arms over his chest.

"They didn't feel this was something that they should tell their team captain not to mention that this is not the time for vacations!" Wildwing's surprised voice could be heard through his metal door.

Duke shrugged his shoulders. "Think it has to do with us?"

Wildwing looked at Duke with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Wildwing! You have been so off and on with Mallory that I'm confused and I'm not even in the relatinship." Wildwing sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's hard to explain Duke but I suppose your right, I can't help it though. I shouldn't be starting anything with her since I'm the captain but at the same time I really want to. It's confusing for me too."

Duke nodded. "I get it Wing, but she doesn't. If you keep this up she's going to think your doing this as a passing fancy."

"Well what if it is one?" Wildwing looked up at Duke. Duke seemed surprised by this. He didn't think that Wildwing was that kind of guy! "I'm not saying I want to use her and lose her. I'm saying what if I don't like her as much as I thought and then I've just screwed up a relationship with a teammate!"

"Hum... well I get that also. But what if she finds an interest else where."

Wildwing rolled his eyes. "With who? A human?"

"There are other males on the team Wildwing. Your brother certainly found her attractive when she walked out of her room all dressed up after that Lucretia Decoy incident. He almost fell over himself, hell I did too! If Lucretia was a 10 then Mal was a 12. I'm tellin' ya Wing, she hot."

Wildwing raised a eyebrow at that. He had never seen Mallory dressed up before, he was kind of jealous he didn't get the chance to. "Look Duke first of all Nosedive wouldn't go after her because he knows that I like her. Grin wouldn't go after her cause he's Grin. Are you saying you want her?" His eyes narrowed on Duke with a territorial edge.

Duke held his hands up "Wow, though I do think that she is a beautiful duck, my interests are in Tanya."

Wildwing nodded. "Ok so what is there to worry about? I just need some time to think it through that's all." Duke was resigned. "Ok these are all good points but try to think of it from her side and how she would view it."

With that food for thought Duke bid Wildwing goodnight and was off to bed. Wildwing sat back on his couch and thought over what Duke said. _"How does she view this? Well maybe I just need to put a hold on things for a bit until I figure this out. I don't want to hurt her."_ With that Wildwing turned in for the night.

…..

It was 3am when Drake One went off awaking everyone out of there sleep. The team was up and gathered in front of the computer awaiting the update. "There is a huge energy signal coming from south of Anaheim! This is the biggest I've seen!" Tanya turned to Wildwing waiting for orders.

"To the Arrowwing!" Wildwing ordered.

…..

Meanwhile Wraith was explaining his plan to the two female ducks. "You understand Samantha."

The female with dark long black hair smirked. She had blue eyes with a figure like Lucretia. "Perfectly" She looked over to the brown haired and brown eyed duck with her. This female known as Casey was a little taller then her but had just as lovely of a build. Both were just as pretty as Lucretia. Casey smirked, "This will be a walk in the park." A slightly crazed look entered the brown haired ducks eyes while looking at her own vile of white powder. "You sure this stuff will make them crazy about us." "Yes! It was made so that each powder will make them specifically attracted to you but use it sparingly since it's affects will only last for so long. A few a hours at most but don't miss a dosage. Now get in your chains and be sure to beat yourselves up a little." With that both females smirked at each other and proceeded to land a couple of punches on the others face.

Wraith went off to the side to hide behind some rocks. That way he to could place the seed of doubt into Mallory's and Tanya's minds without interruption and influence their decisions. "If only I had more of that incantation dust then I could just try over."

…..

They arrived to find Draganus's goons had two female ducks looking pretty beat up and in chains. They were being dragged by Siege and the Chameleon towards some kind of vehicle. Everyone jumped out of the plane, since it could land on auto pilot.

The female with black hair began fighting and pulling on her chain at seeing the ducks approach. "Help!" She called out but Siege back handed her hard and she fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

Wildwing hated seeing a woman get hit especially when she couldn't defend herself. He rushed in and clobbered Siege with a right hook. Siege dropped the chain and pulled out his gun, firing on Wildwing while he guarded the black haired duck with his ice shield. So focused on blocking Siege with his ice shield that he didn't see the dark haired duck blow a white powder into his face.

Duke jumped in and helped the Brown haired duck to her feet and put her behind him, she took this moment to blow a little of her own powder into his face. The team beat the lizards back, while this was happening Wraith began to planet the seeds of doubt in Tanya's and Mallory's eyes once again glowing that unnatural purple. "You will begin to lose your edge, you will be slowly replaced by these two new ducks, and the others will have no use for you. Leave them, run away, and leave them behind." Whispered wraith while holding up his stick, a strange purple glow surrounding him. "Look how the man are all over those two females. They have no use for you anymore. Move on. Leave and find a new life here on earth." With his incantation done Wraith used his telaporter to get back to the Raptor.

Down by the ducks Siege and Chameleon had chickened out and used their telaporters to leave the fight. Wildwing turned to the female duck with black hair. "Are you ok?"

She looked up at him and blushed. "Yes I am now. Thank you." He stood up and used his mask to make sure they were in fact ducks. Scanning them over he confirmed that they were legit. He nodded to the rest of his awaiting teammates then turned back to her. "Can you stand?" He offered his hand and she took it only to trip on herself and fall into him. He caught her without a second thought and looked like he was love struck by the beautiful duck pressed into him.

She looked up at him shyly. "It looks like I can't I'm sorry." He nodded and picked her up bridle style while looking into her eyes, "Don't be you took quiet a hit there." He said as he carried her back into the Arrowwing. "What's your name?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Samantha, Samantha Crusnik."

Duke picked up the other female duck. "And what would your name be miss..?" "Casey Juniper." She smiled sweetly at him. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful duck." Duke smirked charmingly and carried Casey up to the Arrowwing with Nosedive and Grin following. No one seemed to notice the two saddened females that were still outside staring after them with a slightly betrayed look on their faces. Mallory turned to Tanya, "I guess it was a passing fancy." They both sighed and dragged their feet after the others. One looking depressed and the other looking angry.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Rated T rating may change.

The Runaways

Chapter 2:

It had been two days since those two female ducks had joined them and ever since everything for Mallory and Tanya began to go down hill. Mallory was having issues with her aim and her combat skills had gone from perfect to outright clumsy.

Tanya was having a hard time with her inventions and with her technology in general! This kinda of thing didn't happen to her! The worst day was when Tanya was on Drake One trying to do a little research on different compounds and she just couldn't figure it out. "I ju-just need a moment." She frantically tried to keep it together, not understanding why she was having such difficulty. Casey walked up from beside Duke, "Why don't you let me try, after all this is my area of expertise." She said a little too smugly. 

Mallory stepped in to defend her friend. "She doesn't need your help. Tanya's got this." Mallory crossed her arms and stood next to Tanya. Tanya looked up at Mallory, thanking her silently for her support.

Then Samantha decided to butt in. "Well she doesn't seem to be having much luck. Why don't we let Casey try. She'll find it, she's the best at what she does. Your friend just can't do it, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Mallory turned to Samantha aggressively. "What did you say!?" She was ready to throw down. Wildwing however stepped in between them and put an arm around Samantha's shoulders, hugging her to him. "Wow, wow, time out. Mallory you need to ease off." Mallory looked to Wildwing slightly hurt but it was covered quickly, "She just insulted Tanya! I'm not going to stand by while she says that about my friend!" Samantha gloated silently over at Mallory that Wildwing came to her defense. Samantha wrapped her arms around his midsection and pressed herself into him harder so that he would pay more attention to her, it worked.

"Sweetheart she didn't mean anything by it. Come on let the beautiful ladies work! You girls seem to have lost your... edge." At Duke's statement Tanya stood up abruptly and got out of the chair. "I'll be in my lab if anyone needs me!" She said angrily walking away from everyone. No one saw her teary eyes as she left.

"Nice going DUKE." Said Mallory, adding a bit of venom to his name. She left quickly after Tanya. Nosedive and Grin just watched from the side, both unsure of how to feel about all this. Nosedive watched his brother and Duke with these two new ducks. It was weird like someone flipped a switch in Wildwing's and Duke's brains and they no longer liked Mallory and Tanya. Nosedive knew his brother had like Mallory since they recruited her on Puckworld. He knew he shied away from it being the new leader and all but he still couldn't completely hide his attraction towards Mallory from Nosedive. Nosedive was his brother, he just knew what was up with Wing. For a long time Nosedive frankly thought that Wing was in love with Mallory even if he didn't see it himself. Now it was like it wasn't there at all and that was kind of weird. Wing used to have dreams about Mallory and would talk in his sleep about her. That's how much he liked her!

Nosedive used to tease Wing about calling Mallory's name in his sleep, his brother would get so embarrassed and threaten to give him a swirly in the public stadium toilet if Dive would ever so much as pep about it to Mallory. He watched as Mallory walked out the door with significantly less enthusiasm in her step.

He knew that Mallory cared for his brother too and that this was now a missed opportunity for his big bro. When Wing finally snapped out of it, he was going to be really sad to find Mallory had closed herself off from him and locked herself behind that steal wall again.

…..

Mallory chased after Tanya only to find her in the hall in tears. Mallory knelt down and took a seat next to Tanya. "How did everything change so fast?" A teary Tanya asked in bewilderment, her voice cracking under the emotional strain.

Mallory looked down the hall angrily at where she had come from. "I don't know." The thought of just leaving occurred to Mallory. Something telling her that she and Tanya should just run away and not look back, that they wouldn't be missed. She shook it off and returned to comforting Tanya, while on the inside, she comforted herself. They both got up and left for some privacy to Tanya's room.

…..

Duke was lounging with Casey on her bed. She crawled on top of him and started to take his shirt off. Duke felt a moment of revaluation and stopped her hands. She looked at him shocked as she watched him sit up and hold his head. It took a moment to register that he was losing the influence of the powder but when she did she grabbed her vile from her bra and opened it to blow in Dukes face, only for him to move his arm last minute and knock the opened vile in the air where it sprayed down all over him. It was like sensory overload and Duke passed out, covered in white powder.

Casey could only stare in horror. "Oh shit."

…..

Wildwing walked Samantha down the hall to her room. "Seriously what's her problem anyway. We were just trying to help!" Samantha played up the hurt so that Wildwing would comfort her. He pulled her into an embrace, "Don't worry, I'll talk to her tonight and get this all sorted out." He said as he rested his head on top of hers. Something in him was bothering him, telling him that something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what. "Why don't you stay with me tonight?" She asked him seductively and raised a hand to touch his face but he flinched away as if in disgust. Even though he didn't understand why he did it, she did... the powder was wearing off. Discreetly she pulled out the vile and blew another puff into his face, this seemed to put him in a daze as he stared down at her.

Just then Mallory happened to come down the hall. She was heading back to her bedroom when she saw them standing at Samantha's door. Listening in on what they were talking about she waited around the corner and spied on them. Samantha's spoke, "Well, what do you think? You want to spend the night with me?" Wildwing just stared down at her for a moment and after a couple of seconds gave his answer. "Ya, I'd like that."

Mallory felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. _"The bastard! After all that flirting with me and pulling me back and forth! It was just a game!"_ Mallory watched them walk into Samantha's room and lock the door behind them. Tears started to come but she clenched her fist and pushed them back. "I'll never make the same mistake twice." She said to herself as she finished her walk back to her room.

Inside Samantha's room, she was about to start making out with Wildwing when there was a knock on her door. Annoyed she excused herself and got up to open it only to find a near panicked Casey. "I spilt my vile! Its all gone!" Casey whispered frantically. "Shit Casey! We'll have to contact you know who to get more now! He's not going to be happy!" With that she ran back to Wildwing, who was waiting on her couch looking bored. "Sorry Wildwing, Casey has an emergency. We have to run out to grab some stuff for women's troubles." Wildwing understanding what she meant put his hands up. "You don't need to explain I get it." He laughed, while giving Samantha a goodnight kiss on the cheek and left to his room for the night.

They left the Pond making it look like they were headed to the convenience store, only to duck into an alley and contacted Wraith. Letting him know the situation, he angrily gave them instructions on what needed to be gathered. "Be sure to get one of Tanya's feathers! It won't work without it."

Casey being kind of an idiot asked why. "Because you twit, we need the essence of someone that he is already attracted to in order to change that attraction over to you! Same goes for if you needed more potion for Wildwing, we would need a feather from Mallory!"

"How did you get their feathers and how do you know who is attracted to who?" Questioned Samantha. "We've been in many battles. I always collect each of there feathers and I take the time to observe them when they are not in the Pond." Explained Wraith. "Creepy." Whispered Casey.

"Remember this powdered potion will only continue to work if you keep up the dosage. If you don't continue to give it ever 3 hours it will expire. And the potion will no longer work on them. Now get going!" Growled Wraith.

…..

Samantha and Casey sunk down the hall to Tanya's lab. It was late and everyone was asleep. Going in they saw Tanya sleeping over her inventions. "This will be easier then I thought." Said Casey walking up and plucking a feather from Tanya, cause her to jump in her sleep.

Both were about to walk out when Casey turned back around to stare at Tanya. "She's kind of cute when she sleeps isn't she." Casey smiled cruelly at Samantha. Samantha just rolled her eyes. "Now is not the time to be diddling with girls, you can play with them later." Samantha smirked wickedly. Casey ran her fingers along Tanya's face but the blond duck did not awaken. "Fine." Casey followed Samantha out and brought the ingredients to Wraith back in the alley were he added the feather to the concoction. "This should do. No get out of my sight." He teleported out and left the two female ducks to go back to the Pond. "Just in case, I think we should grab some feathers from Mallory as well." Said Samantha. Casey looked at her like she was nutty. "Are you kidding? She'll see us coming a mile away!"

Samantha laughed. "Not if she is unconscious before she can do anything. We'll get her in her sleep... Tonight."

Walking back into the pond both girl waited until 3am when everyone was asleep to sneak into Mallory's room. The red head was laying on her bed in a small purple night cami. The sheet lay below her waist, showing off her defined but feminine stomach.

"Oh she'll be fun to play with later when Draganus captures all of them." Whispered Casey a little insanely. Samantha just rolled her eyes.

They both slowly approached the bed. Samantha grabbed Mallory's hockey stick off the wall while Casey run her hand down Mallory's shoulder to her hand, causing Mallory to awaken and sit up.

Mallory looked to her side to see the figure of someone crouched next to her bed like they wanted to talk to her. "Hello?" Being groggy from being woken up from deep sleep, Mallory couldn't react to the sound of an object swinging through the air behind her. She heard and felt the pain of something cracking her in the back of the head and then everything went black.

Samantha threw Mallory's hockey stick to the ground and plucked a feather from her. Samantha moved some of Mallory's hair out of her face and ran her fingers over her features. "Such a pretty duck, too bad Draganus will change that when he gets his hands on you."

Looking over at her alarm clock she smirked evilly as she changed the alarm time to an hour later. "Guess we won't be seeing you at morning practice." Said Samantha as she sat her alarm back down. Casey laughed and ran her fingers over Mallory exposed stomach. "See you later sweetie." And with that both girl left to their own rooms.

…..

The next day Tanya awoke in her lab on her desk. "Oops! I never went back to my room." She looked at her clock only to realize that it was 9am! Practice started an hour ago! Jumping up she rushed out of the room and up to the rink where she could hear the sound of skates on the ice. "Oh I hope they are not too annoyed with me." When she got up there she found that not only were they not annoyed but they were playing in teams without her and Casey was wearing her jersey! Not sure what to do she moved up to the side of the Feeling forgotten she moved onto the ice, looking at Mallory's jersey she felt hurt that she didn't come get her. _"Wait that's not Mallory! Samantha is wearing her jersey. Oh I hope Mallory doesn't see that!...Well then again... I kinda hope she does."_ And Tanya got her wish.

Mallory came out looking as rushed as Tanya and rubbing the back of her head. She looked onto the rink only to come across the sight of these two 'bitches' wearing her and Tanya's jerseys! Mallory snapped. She was out on the ice before anyone could stop her and slugged Samantha good. Casey came in to hit Mallory with her stick but Tanya body checked her into the boards, knocking her out for the count. What Mallory didn't expect was for Wildwing to come flying in to knock her back so hard that she hit the boards after skidding across the ice.

Tanya was in a similar situation with Duke as he went to charge her but she dodge out of the way. Duke was going to attack Tanya again when Casey groaned, he went over and kneeled down to check on her crumpled form on the ice. "What's the matta' with ya Huh!?" He yelled at Tanya. Tanya backed away from the obviously enraged Duke.

Grin moved in front of him and held him back from trying to attacked Tanya again. She moved away, wanting to hate Duke for playing with her heart and then stepping on it. She turned and was stunned to see Mallory crumpled on the ice with Nosedive trying to wake her up. He held her bleeding head in his lap and continued to talk to her. "Mal, come on wake up!" Nosedive looked to Wildwing in disapproval, "What the hell bro! You didn't have to do that! Just separate them from each other not knock Mal out!" Wildwing stood in front of Samantha with his arms crossed.

"No Nosedive, the way Mallory and Tanya have been acting is unacceptable. We can't have them breaking up the team! Their both benched. Samantha and Casey will take their place until I say so."

"Bro! They are the team not those two! We don't even know Casey and Samantha, they've been with us for only one week! Wake up and smell yourself!"

Tanya could only watch as she and Mallory were just replaced with Wildwing's orders. Mallory woke up just in time to hear that she and Tanya were being booted to the benches. "So your just going to replace us huh?" She said slowly getting up with Nosedive's and Tanya's help.

Wildwing looked un-remorseful for the harsh blow he dealt her. "Until you learn to get along with everyone your going to have to deal with it." With that final word he skated off the ice supporting Samantha on his arm. Duke followed him soon after carrying a still unconscious Casey. He glared hatefully at Tanya and Mallory as he left.

"These are some seriously bad vibes." Said Grin as he came up to Nosedive, Mallory, and Tanya. Mallory nodded but only ended up making herself dizzy and began to fall back to the ice. Nosedive and Tanya caught her but Grin came in and picked her up and carried her off and down to her room.

…..

Mallory was all cleaned and sewed up. She had hit her head harder then everyone thought. She needed three stitches in the back of her head where it had smacked against the boards. Grin and Nosedive left Tanya and Mallory to give them privacy.

"Tanya. Let's get out of here." Tanya looked to Mallory confused. "Let's go on that vacation but let's not come back." Mallory's voice cracked at the end of her sentence. Tanya sat down next to her, she knew that this was a rash decision, she knew that they should try to figure out what was going on but she couldn't fight the urge to want to just run away. "Yeah let's go."

…..

Wildwing and Duke left the two new female ducks in the infirmary for the night. They went to bed to sleep off the long day and unknown to them, the effects of the powder potion.

The next morning both Wildwing and Duke awoke from their dreams startled. That was just a dream right? Those things didn't happen! Right!? Thought Wildwing frantically as he jumped out of bed and got dressed. He ran down to Mallory's room to find it locked. "Crap" He ran to Dukes room to find that he wasn't there. Going down the hall to Tanya's room is where he found Duke. Trying to break in. "Duke?!" Duke turned to Wildwing with a haunted look in his eyes. "Wildwing... did we? Was it a dream or were we really so terrible to Tanya and Mallory!?"

Wildwing's eyes widened at hear Duke speak the words that were on his mind. Both just stared at each other for a second and then switched to their battle gear. Duke used his saber to cut a large hole through the door that both he and Wildwing could walk through. Tanya's rooms looked normal except for all of her clothes and equipment were missing!

They ran to Mallory's room and Wildwing blasted the door open, Only to find the same thing. Opening their coms they tracked both the girls coms to the locker rooms above, only to find that they had left there coms on the benches.

Duke cradled Tanya's com in his hand heart brokenly and looked to an equally upset Wildwing. "They left us."

…..


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Rated T rating may change.

The Runaways

Chapter 3:

It was odd, once Mallory and Tanya made the decision to leave, Mallory's perfect aim and fighting skills were back and Tanya could once again solve any problem. It was like something was telling them to leave and boom their skills came back. They took this as a sign that they were supposed to leave.

Mallory and Tanya said goodbye to Nosedive and Grin before leaving. Both guys weren't happy to see them go and tried to persuade them to stay but the girls were having none of it. "We've been replaced Nosedive. We'll find our own way and continue to fight Draganus on our own terms." Said Mallory, she and Tanya both agreed that they couldn't stop fighting Draganus, despite not having the team with them.

"At least take a com with you. Just in case." Said Nosedive handing it to Mallory, she looked to Tanya. "Oh fine, I can deactivate the tracking anyway." Said Tanya. With all the goodbyes out of the way. Mallory and Tanya jumped onto their Duck Cycles and left.

"Look out world cause here we come!" Said Mallory, excited to be leaving. Tanya laughed enjoying the feeling of freedom. Both of them not realizing that they were heading out into danger.

…..

Wildwing and Duke were pissed. They went down to the infirmary to find both Samantha and Casey still passed out on the beds. Wildwing slammed his fist down on a metal cart next to the bed and scared both girls awake. "Time to wake up and tell us what you did and why."

Both girls looked at each other and cringed, realizing that they didn't give them the next dosage. They both quickly grabbed there individual vile and blew the powder in Wildwing's and Dukes faces. Both continued to stand there unaffected and glared at them.

"You girls betta' start explainin' or we might start cracking' heads." Said Duke, the threat was empty, he and Wildwing would never hit helpless females, but that still didn't mean that they couldn't scare the crap out of them. After all these two girls were responsible for pushing out the women that they wanted. Wildwing cracked his knuckles and both girls flinched. _"Good"_ thought Wildwing.

It didn't take long to get the girls to spill, once they did Wildwing and Duke were horrified. "Draganus wants them!" Yelled Wildwing. "We have to find them before they get hurt!" Said Duke. Both grabbed a girl and threw them into a holding cell, until they could figured out what to do with them but right now they had more important things to do. Like finding Mallory and Tanya!

…..

Nosedive and Grin walked into the room that held Drake One and saw Wildwing and Duke there. Wildwing was typing away madly while Duke paced behind his chair. They both turned to them to the the two ducks watching them warily. "It's ok Dive we're back to normal now." Nosedive shoulders dropped in relief. "Finally! What happened to you two?"

"Those girls were using some sort of potion on us! It made us attracted to them and let them influence our behaviors towards Tanya and Mallory." After Duke said that something in Wildwing clicked on and his face changed from one of focus to one of horror. "I didn't! Oh no Mallory!" Everyone turned to him waiting for an explanation, "I hit her... Mallory. I hit her so hard she flew across the ice and hit her head on the boards."

"Yeah I tried to attack Tanya." Said Duke solemnly.

"We have to find them before Draganus does." Wildwing resumed typing. Nosedive head jerked back at that. "What?"

"Ya the girls told us. Draganus hatched this whole plan the get the Mal and Tanya away from us so he and his goons could capture them." Duke clenched his fist. "Who knows where they are right now!"

Nosedive and Grin looked at each other. "Well they left last night." Wildwing's head snapped to his brother. "What?! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Cause you wouldn't have cared either way last night Bro." Duke jumped in now, "Why didn't ya stop them!"

"We tried but they didn't want to hear it! They were pretty eager to leave."

"Did they say where they were going?" Wildwing was ready to jump in the Arrowwing and chase Mallory down to the ends of the earth if he had to.

Nosedive looked unsure, "Well..."

…..

Mallory and Tanya had landed in Paris France at 9am that morning. They left the duck cycles at the airport parking garage, where the guys would find them and take them back. It's not like they would come looking for them anyways. So they had no problem leaving the bikes there.

"Well ah, here we are! What do you, ya know want to do first?" Mallory looked at Tanya like she had three heads. "Are you kidding! Shopping!"

"Oh I had to ask."

5 Hours later, Tanya and Mallory returned to the hotel room suite with arms full of bags. They spared no expense on the hotel and got the nicest hotel suite that was offered. It was lavishly decorated with two separate bedrooms, their own bathrooms, the living room was in the center and a kitchen off to the side if they needed it. Both women were too tired to do anything else that day. The shopping and the lunch at the cafe was plenty. Besides they were both very jet-lagged. They settled in for a night of movies and went to sleep.

Then next day Mallory and Tanya toured the museums and most of Paris. They spent the day enjoying each others company and just having fun.

"Tonight we hit the night clubs!" Said Mallory.

Later that evening, Mallory and Tanya were dressed and ready for a night out on the town. Tanya was in a black velvet dress that went past her knees but fit to her curvaceous body. Mallory was in a short black tube dress that clung to her like a second skin. It had black beads all over it making her body shine and showed off ever muscle and curve. Both had their makeup done so that they had the smokey eyes. Tanya's hair was down over her shoulder and Mallory's hair was pushed back from her face behind her head. They both looked drop dead gorgeous and they knew it.

Going out they always got stares but tonight men were falling all over themselves to see them. They finally made it to the night club and danced the night away with each other and many partners. Both were having a fabulous time. So fabulous that they didn't notice the paparazzi there taking pictures of the two famous female ducks and their dance partners.

…..

A week later, at 5am;

The guys were down on Drake One again looking for Mallory and Tanya. Nothing was coming up. They had tracked the duck cycles down to the airport, thinking that they had a lead they tried finding them by searching on their credit cards, to try to find what tickets they bought only to find that they had withdrawn money and paid for the tickets in cash. Who uses cash anymore! Not to mention that the girls names should have been in the system but they weren't! Tanya must had done something to hide where they went.

"Maybe they will come back to us." Suggested Duke hopefully. Wildwing turned to stare at him, "Would you?" Duke cringed, "No."

Phil choose now to walk in ranting about nobody telling him anything and not including him in on publicity stunts. "I can't believe them! Did you know about this Wildwing?" Phil hung the news paper in front of Wildwing's face. There was Mallory, looking beautiful and sexy and she was dancing with some random guy! Who by the way had his hands all over her! Wildwing grabbed the paper from Phil and started reading through it. "Their in Paris!"

"Wha?" Duke walked over and looked at what Wildwing was seeing. Seeing the image of Mallory on one page he scanned over it to find an image of Tanya! She looked gorgeous! She was laughing and cuddling close to some guy! "Wha the..."

Nosedive and Grin peaked over at the Paper. "Daaammn they look good!" Said Nosedive.

"Nosedive, Grin stay here and keep an eye on other two in the cell. Duke we're going after Mallory and Tanya. To the Arrowwing!" Duke followed Wildwing with renewed vigor, "Oh ya!"

" _I hope your ready Mallory cause here I come and I'm never letting you go again. What a fool I've been! It's time that I made what I want from you clear."_ Thought Wildwing

On Duke's mind, he was thinking along the same lines. _"Wait for me Tanya! I'll do anything you want! Just wait for me. Don't go to someone else! "_

…..

The evening before;

"Oh man I'm exhausted!" Said Mallory falling onto the sofa.

"Yeah me too. I never thought I would enjoy a date with a human! Ya know maybe their not so bad!" Mallory nodded her head in agreement. They had both enjoyed their double dates from the night club.

Their dates took them to a beautiful restaurant on the water. Sweet talking them all night and kissing their hands. Both Mallory and Tanya ate it up while they could but they still thought about the guys. They wondered how they were doing and if they missed them at all. _"Oh well."_ Thought Mallory _"That's in the past now. I promised myself I would never make that mistake again. I won't start going down that road with thoughts of that traitor."_

Both girls turned in for the night. They had an early day tomorrow. They were going to enjoy their last morning in Paris at a local cafe that they both became attached to while staying. After that they would hop the train to Rome.

With that thought in mind both slept peacefully. Not knowing that Draganus was about to make his move.

…..

The guys were almost to Paris. Wildwing was thinking about what he was going to tell Mallory and Duke was practically jumping out of his seat. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"We got here in 3 hours Duke. That's pretty fast." Wildwing contacted the Paris Airport traffic controller and got coordinates for landing a private plane. On the flight over Duke was able to gather information, thanks to the paparazzi on where the girls were staying and they were going to take off right for them as soon as possible.

Once landed they took the two duck cycles from the back of the plane and took off for downtown Paris.

…..

Mallory and Tanya were lounging by at the cafe talking about their upcoming trip to Rome, having just finished their breakfast. Their waiter was bring the bill when they both heard the sound of DUCK CYCLES! Tanya ducked under the table, while Mallory panicked and grabbed the waiter by the waist to moved him so that he blocked the her from view. Hearing the cycles come close and pass. Mallory peaked around the side of waiter to see Wildwing and Duke heading towards their hotel! "Crap they came after us!?" Said Mallory finally realizing that she was still holding onto the waiter who was smiling down at her. "You know, if you want a date you just have to ask, ma cherie." He said in a thick french accent while wiggling his eyebrows. Mallory seemed confused by this. "Huh?"

Tanya decided to cut him off before he started. "Here you go! Keep the change! Mallory we gotta go!" Mallory was instantly in business mode. "Right!" She stood and grabbed her bags, Both took off leaving a confused and disappointed waiter. "Ah l'amour! Comment ca fait mal." He looked over to an attractive french women waiting for a waiter and he was back on his feet ready to flirt with a smile on his face.

…..

Mallory and Tanya had already packed their bags and were able to grab a taxi. Asking him to take them to the train station and they were off.

…..

Wildwing and Duke had gotten to the hotel only to find that the girls had already checked out. Both were tired and frustrated. They got back onto their bikes and went to a cafe that they passed on their way here. Parking them, both found a table and took a seat with a huff. Feeling a little defeated, they waited for a waiter to come over.

A female waitress came over and recognized them instantly "Oh les Mighty Ducks! Welcome" She switched over to English for them. "You all must be traveling together then? Is it a team vacation or some special game that you left America for?" Wildwing and Duke looked at each other. "No, we are looking for our friends." Said Wildwing. "Was it Mallory and Tanya?" Questioned the waitress. Both duck perked up at that. "Ya! Have ya seen them?" Asked Duke eagerly. "Yes! They were here 20 minutes ago. Federico was serving them. Let me grab him." Seconds later and young man came out with brown hair and green eyes. "Ah more of the Mighty Ducks. Hello. Constance said that you were looking for your friends?"

"Ya. Did they happen to say where they were goin'?" Ask Duke

"Ah yes they are hopping a train to Rome this morning. They saw you when you passed by on your motorcycles. They were so funny! The blond hid under the table and the red head grabbed me and used me for a shield. I thought she wanted a date at first." Federico laughed.

Wildwing did not share his enthusiasm. "Ha ha." He said, but jumped when Duke was up and running to the duck cycles. "Come on Wildwing lets go! If we hurry then we can catch them!"

Wildwing turned to the waiter, "Thanks for your help! What train station did they go to?"

"Oh they were headed to the Gare du Nord. It that way about ten blocks." Federico point north. Wildwing nodded ran to his bike and jumped on. Both of them taking off for the train station at break neck speeds.

…..

Mallory and Tanya were booking it for the Train station. After grabbing a cab and being stuck in traffic they were running late and had to run the rest of the way.

Mid way there they heard something that made their hearts almost stop. Duck cycle engines. "You have to hand it to them, they are persistent." Said Mallory. "Yeah now I know what the b-bad guy feel-feels like!" Tanya looked back to see Wildwing and Duke come around a corner. Wildwing spotted them instantly and informed Duke. "There they are!" She could hear him say.

"Ah Mallory! We need to go faster!" Tanya cried out. Mallory looked behind her while she was running to see Wildwing and Duke gaining on them. Wildwing's eyes were solely focused on her. Turning back around, she felt a shiver go down her spine from his stare. She felt her bag shift oddly for but a moment but thought nothing of it as she focused on escape. "See those stairs if we can make those then we can still get away. They can't take the bikes up there. The police would be all over them." Shouted Mallory back. They pushed more power into their run and made it to the stairs. The guys were not far behind them, they only stalled for a moment to park the bikes. Giving Mallory and Tanya time to get into the station and to make a bee line for their platform, ducking through the large crowd of people. Duke and Wildwing rushed in and stopped to look around, they had lost sight of Mallory and Tanya and there were too many people around so they couldn't see them.

Thinking quick Wildwing looked up at the departure and arrivals boards. Scanning trains that were leaving for Rome. There was only one and it was leaving any second! Duke over there! Both spotted Tanya and Mallory jumping into the train. Wildwing and Duke ran to them as fast as possible while weaving through the crowds. "Mallory come back!" Yelled Wildwing. The train started moving and the girls could be seen taking their seat in a window. "Tanya! Please listen to us!" Both Tanya and Mallory heard Wildwing's and Duke's shouts. They turned to see the men desperately trying to catch up with the train's window that they were sitting in, since the doors were closed and locked. Mallory and Tanya just watched them sadly as they slowly fell behind and had to stop because the platform had ended. Both drakes were left there panting and watching the train get smaller and smaller.

"Duke? You up for a flight to Rome?" Wildwing looked over at Duke, who had a smirk on his face, feeling invigorated seeing them again. "Ya know I am." Wildwing nodded. "Good. Let's not make the same mistake as last time. When we figure out where they are staying let's take them by surprise and corner them. Otherwise they will runaway again."

Duke nodded in agreement. "Ya only one problem Wing. We don't know what hotel they are gonna be at."

"Yes we will. The moment I saw Mallory I shot a tracking device onto her bag." With that both drakes walked to their bikes and headed back to the airport to pick up the Arrowwing. They would arrive before both girls did thanks to the Arrowwing, so why not setup the trap.

Duck smirked _"Who knew that I was a huntin' kind of drake."_

…..

Back at the train station.

"We missed snatching them again! Where did the other two come from? Weren't those girls supposed to be distracting them!" Growled Siege.

"This is the second time we missed grabbing them! The boss is not gonna be happy about this." Said a nervous Chameleon.

Both activated their teleporters and returned to the ship.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Sorry it took so long to update, I have been working on several stories and one is done! It's a lemony one shot that I just need to read through to check for errors. So I've still been working on these. Thanks to anyone reading. :)

Rated T

The Runaways

Chapter 4:

Mallory and Tanya were quiet for the first hour of the trip, both lost in their own worlds. "What were they doing here? Better yet what were they trying to prove? That in some fucked up way they care. Please." Mallory finally broke the silence. Tanya looked up startled but returned to downcast. "Ah I don't know. I'm just confused at this point."

Mallory huffed and crossed her arms. Thinking about Wildwing and how he looked. He looked so determined and desperate to reach her. It made her heart ache. Putting her hand on her chest, she patted it as if to comfort it. _"Stop hurting. You'll get over it and move on one day."_ However, this seemed to make it hurt more. Mallory looked over at Tanya only to see her staring back at her. "What?" Asked Mallory. Tanya just looked down at her hands. "Mine hurts too."

Mallory sighed. "Let's get a drink." Tanya nodded and both went to the dinning cart to enjoy some red wine. Luckily the bar tender was cute and they distracted themselves by flirting and carrying on.

…..

The guys Wildwing and Duke had already landed in Rome's airport and using the on board computer on the Arrowwing Duke was able to figure out where Tanya and Mallory were staying. They scoped out the hotel and rooms. They would be able to get to their rooms easily by accessing the balconies. They had gotten a suite and it gave them both the privacy of their own rooms. This was perfect for Wildwing and Duke since they would both need to confront their own female privately.

It was 5:50pm now and they were waiting in hiding at the train station that the girls would be arriving at. 10 minutes later the train that they had chased came into the station and both girls were seen getting off with their bags. They followed them to their hotel where they checked in and got themselves settled.

Wildwing and Duke in the meantime had rented the room down the hall from the girls. Wildwing was able to active the Mask and spy in on them. Duke saw this and asked him what the girls were doing.

"Right now their just unpacking, but it looks like they are going out for dinner." Wildwing moved his fingers away from his mask and sighed. Both drakes to exhausted to follow settled in, they took turns taking a shower and napping.

…..

It was late when the girls finally got back, both a little drunk and disheveled. Wildwing didn't wake Duke until he saw that both Mallory and Tanya were finally asleep.

"Duke wake up. Their back and in bed." Said Wildwing, feeling better now that he was rested. "Huh?" Duke yawned and stretched his arms and his back. "Their back? They don't have any men with them do they?" Duke asked annoyed at the thought of another man touching Tanya.

"No, its just them."

"Then it's time to make our move." Duke was ready for action. Both drakes quietly moved out onto their balcony and made their way over to the females individual balcony's.

…..

Mallory was in a restless sleep, she kept waking up and looking around to find nothing out of place. She finally went back into a deeper sleep, it was deep enough that she didn't see the large dark silhouette with red eyes standing at her glass balcony doors watching her. She didn't hear those doors open or the foot steps of someone letting themselves in.

Wildwing closed the doors behind him and slowly, as to not wake her, went to her side and removed weapons from any place that she would hid them. He grabbed the puck gun on her dresser, the knife out from under her pillow, and the small side arm from the side of the bed. Checking that all weapons had been removed from the vicinity with the mask, he grabbed a chair and took a seat.

For the first time since he walked into the room, he took the time of admire her. She was only covered in a thin silk sheet that outlined her body and showed that she was not wearing any clothes. The sheet gave teasing glimpses of what lay beneath and Wildwing felt such intense need in him. Leaning back he crossed his right foot over his knee, making a table out of his leg that he rested his left hand and her puck gun on it. He took another moment to admire her again before dropping her knife on the table to his right so that she would wake up.

Hearing the noise Mallory instantly awoke and went to grab her gun, finding it wasn't there. She went for the knife, it was also missing. Gasping she sat up in bed while holding the sheets to her chest and turned to the source of the noise. She had already calculated that who ever made that noise did it on purpose to wake her and they had removed all of her weapons. She could only assume that they took her side arm from the drawer next to her. Taking only but a second for her eyes to land on the culprit, knowing who he was the moment she saw him.

Mallory couldn't make out his features but easily recognized his silhouette in casual clothing and the tell tale red eyes of the Drake DuCain Mask. He leaned his head on his right hand and used his left to lift what she knew was her weapon. "Looking for this?" He asked.

"What do you want?" She asked in a breathy voice due to her heart racing.

Instead of answering the question Wildwing brought his hand back down that held her gun. "Why did you run away back in Paris?"

Mallory stood from the bed with the sheet still draped around her form, clinging to her. She was moving to the opposite side of the bed closer to the window. Wildwing stood from where he was sitting seeing this, thinking she may possibly try to escape again. He was not going to let that happen. He watched as the moon shined down through the window on her, giving her an ethereal glow. She was beautiful and would have been his had he made up his stupid mind, just do what he wanted and asked her out. It still could have happened but then those two girls had to show up and use that powder on him and Duke. The bitch may have ruined his chance with the one duck he wanted most in this world and Puckworld.

Clenching his fist he resolved himself to fix this, after all, she had returned his affections the one time he kissed her in the hall. Sure he had distanced himself after because he was worried about how this would affect him as a leader, but it still showed that she had the same feelings for him as he for her. He wasn't about to let her forgot that, not if he could help it.

"Why are you here?" Mallory fired back. Wildwings red eyes narrowed in the dark. "I'm asking the questions Mallory, you will answer them."

"I don't answer to you anymore. Your not my leader or my captain." Said Mallory turning her head from him in dismissal.

"Wrong. I'm still both. You forget that your dismissed when I say your dismissed. Your still mine Mallory."

She turned to him furious. "FUCK YOU, I AM NOT AND WILL NEVER BE YOURS! I AM NOT A CHIP TO BE MOVED AROUND ON A CHESE BOARD!" Grabbing the vase of flowers next to the bed she launched it across the room at his head. He side stepped it as it crashed into the wall just behind him.

…..

Duke put this skills to good use. He opened Tanya's balcony doors and closed them behind him without making a noise. Approaching her bed he checked to make sure that she was still in a deep sleep. He watched her sleep for moment before he locked her bedroom door so that they weren't interrupted.

Duke went over to the bed and sat down on the edge, just watching her sleep for a moment. His hand reached out of it's own accord and caressed her face. Tanya twitched a little but continued to sleep. Feeling a little daring he leaned in, his face coming closer and closer until he was able to press a kiss to her beak.

Tanya awoke to the feeling of someone kissing her. She blinked open her eyes and let them adjust to the darkness. She really needed her glasses. Without letting who was kissing her know that she was awake she slowly moved her hand to the phone next to the bed.

BANG! Pain flared up the side of Duke's head. "OH!" He fell off the bed and held his head in his hands. "Mother of ducks that hurt." He said down on his knees.

"Duke?"

"Yeah. It's me sweetheart. Pls don't hit me wit' that again." Duke groaned on the floor.

"What do you think you were doing?" Asked a bewildered Tanya, who now had her glasses on.

"Well I was kissin' a beautiful woman but now I'm just trying to keep my head from explodin'." Tanya blushed but glared at him.

"You need to, ya know leave."

"No. I need to talk to you." Duke stood again a faced Tanya. His eyes traveled her body without his consent and eventually came back up to her eyes. Breathing in deeply he steadied himself. Oh how he wanted her.

"This might be a little harder than I thought." He said to himself. Tanya just cocked her head at him waiting for him to elaborate. She had no idea what she was doing to him standing there in just a night shirt and panties.

He rushed forward without thinking and grabbed her kissing her with everything he was worth. Tanya melted into it and wrap a leg around his waist. Duke ground his hips into her and she moaned without thought. They were both interrupted by Mallory pounding on the door, calling out for Tanya. This seemed to wake her and she called back out to Mallory. Attempting to get to the door but Duke pulled her in for another kiss. She struggled with him for a moment but then quickly ended the struggle with a swift kick in the balls. Duke crumbled to the floor trying not to vomit for the pain. "Oh why!"

"Sorry." Said Tanya as she went to answer the door.

…..

Meanwhile, a couple of moments before, Wildwing had just missed having a vase smashed into his head from an enraged Mallory.

"Okay definitely the wrong way to start." Wildwing said as he looked at the the water cascading down the wall from the broken vase. Mallory ran to the door using the vase as a distraction and almost made it, but Wildwing was expecting this and dove after her. Tackling her to the ground from behind and pinning her arms above her head. Mallory's bed sheet had slipped down reveling all of her back and the very top of her butt. He used his body weight to keep her smaller body pinned under him and one hand to keep both her wrists pinned above her head. This left the other had free to do as he pleased, which right now was caressing it's way down Mallory's bare elegant back with the back of his fingers. Her hips were smashed into the ground but not enough to hurt her, just to keep her in place. Wildwing had to be a little careful, she was much smaller then him and despite how strong she was, he could still hurt her by accident. Mallory was only 5'6" while Wildwing was a good 6'3" and had a lot of muscle to throw around.

He leaned his head down onto the back of her neck and breathed in her scent, it smelled so clean, like fresh spring air that just wound its way through flowers. Mallory froze feeling and hearing him breath in deeply. "What are you doing?"

Wildwing acted like he didn't hear her question. "I thought that being with you would distract me from being an effective leader. I thought that maybe I could just ignore it and go on without you... but I can't." He said as his hand moved down to her lower back. Mallory sucked in a breath, feeling his hand travel down her body and the words coming from him. It sent shivers up her spine and she squirmed under his touch.

Realizing that the large male had her effectively pinned, she knew she had no hope of escaping like this. She had to make him think she was being seduced by him and hopefully he would let up on his hold. Giving her time to stun him and get away. Though there was the issue that she was naked... Surely he wouldn't be tempted enough to take her while she fought would he?

Well he was male and he certainly seemed to want her. What was that saying? 'Never wave a steak in front of a starving dog?' She might regret this. Moving her hips what little she could she pressed them into his, he froze and sucked in a breath. Mallory continued to grind back into him, she needed him to let up the pressure he was using to keep her pinned but he wasn't budging. Instead he seemed just frozen. Looking over her shoulder she saw him just staring at her through half lidded eyes. He seemed caught in a trace, hoping that now was her chance she began moving again only to feel him press her hips harder into the floor. His face moved to the side of her's, "You don't know what your doing."

She seemed slightly offended by this, but Wildwing continued. "If you keep doing that, I might take you here on the ground." Showing evidence of what he wanted he pressed his hips into her behind again and she felt his want. She gasped at the instant effect she had on him and he on her. It was so unfair that he was with that bitch Samantha. "Didn't get enough from your whore at home?" She spat spitefully.

"It's not what you think. She and her partner were using some sort of powder on Duke and I to make us act the way we did."Wildwing tried to explain. He paused and stopped caressing her to feel the back of her head. There was a good bump there and some stitches. He felt bad before when he remembered hurting her but now he felt like scum. This must have hurt. No wonder she didn't want him touching her, if he were in her position he wouldn't either. Wildwing kissed the back of her neck in apology and nuzzled his beak there.

Mallory would have scuffed at the idea that a powder made them act the way they did but she didn't want Wildwing to think that she was still fighting him. Deciding to stick to her plan of seducing him and escaping, Mallory then turned her head towards him and leaned back to kiss him over her shoulder. He met her half way and pressed his beak sweetly to hers. It then turned more passionate as he flipped her over onto her back, the sheet was tangled around her but he didn't let it stop him.

He pulled his white jacket and teal shirt off, leaving his upper body bared. Mallory felt her cheeks heat up at seeing him take his clothes off. It wasn't a blush of embarrassment but a flush from passion, she needed to get a hold of herself before she got into this. A moment of panic came over her when he began taking his golden utility belt off. She was getting overwhelmed with her emotions. The main one coming to the forefront of her mind was how he had hurt her emotionally. She reacted without thinking and kicked him in the chest.

" _Damn I'm supposed to be tricking him!"_ She yelled in her mind as she ran for out her doors into the living room and tried to get into Tanya's room. It was locked! She didn't lock her door at night in case of emergencies. Like this!

"Tanya!" Mallory cried out as her fist hit the door.

"Mallory!" Tanya's muffled voice came threw the door. It was clear the she was struggling. She heard Duke grunt as if he were hit and suddenly the door was opened. Tanya was in her night shirt and panties with her hair down looking frazzled. Duke was on the floor behind her trying to shake off the hit he took.

Tanya was going to say something else when she looked over Mallory's shoulder and gasped. Mallory turned in time to run into Wildwing's bare chest. His arms went around her and before she could protest, he threw her over his shoulder and began walking back to her bedroom. "No, no, no." Said Mallory as she tried to grab onto any thing that could be used as leverage to keep her from being pulled back into the bedroom.

Tanya moved forward to help her friend only to be grabbed by Duke, who had finished recovering from the hit he took before. Duke twirled around using Tanya's weight against her to throw her back into the bedroom and on to the bed.

"Now we were tryin' ta' have a conversation like adults before we were interrupted." Duke moved forward and advanced on Tanya like he was hunting prey. His one red eye giving him a menacing look in the dark. Tanya was slightly frightened of him, but only slightly.

"HA! A conversation! Mo-more like you shoved your tongue down my throat!" Said an outraged Tanya.

"You certainly seemed to enjoy it. You even wrapped your leg around me." Said Duke smirking at the blush that lit Tanya's face.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you ya know be back home with Casey!" Duke looked ashamed at that. "Tanya please let me explain."

"No! There is really no need. You were flirting with me because you were stuck with scraps. Then pretty little C-Casey comes along and you finally had a more attractive female that you could get with. So you dropped me, ah like trash and went with the more desirable girl. I get it." At the end of her statement Tanya's voice cracked.

"Oh Tanya no! It's not like that sweetheart." 

Duke went up to her to try and confront her but Tanya wasn't having it. She dodged away from his touch and grabbed her puck gun from the side of her bed. Pointing it at him, she dared him with her eyes to make another move towards her.

Duke froze seeing her pull her gun on him. He wasn't expecting that. He brought both of his hands up slowly. "Tanya think about this Sweetheart."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She glared at him. "I'M NOT YOUR SWEETHEART!"

Though Duke wasn't expecting her to pull a gun on him, this wasn't the first time that he had been held at gun point and like before he was quick enough to get out of it. Moving quicker than Tanya could follow Duke cut her gun in half, rendering Tanya confused and speechless. He tackled her in her confusion and pinned her down to the bed.

He kissed her hard, "Please listen! I wasn't myself because those girls were using some sort of powder on Wildwing and me to make us both love them. Wraith made them the spell using your feathers because we were already attracted to you. The powder switched that attraction over to them and depending on the dosage would determine the level of attraction. Casey apparently dropped a whole bottle on me the night before in the ice rink, that's why I reacted the way I did! I would never have done those things if I was in my right mind!" Tanya slowly began to struggle less and less, at hearing Duke's words.

She didn't know magic so she couldn't study it and prove him wrong. She would just have to believe that he was saying the truth but the thing was... did she want to believe him?

…..

Meanwhile, Mallory fought Wildwing the whole way to the room. Once there she had somehow gotten out onto the balcony and was now clinging to it.

"Let go of the railing Mal." Said an annoyed Wildwing, who was trying to pry Mallory's fingers off of it with no luck. Like he thought before, despite her size she was strong.

"No way!" Mallory held on to it like a life line.

"You think I won't take you out here? I'll take you over this railing so the whole world can know your mine." He said as he pulled her towards him.

Mallory blushed, feeling excited and afraid of his passionate declaration. No matter what she did she just couldn't get away from him. Deciding to surrender for now she relaxed into his hold and let him drag her back inside the bedroom. His arms were wrapped around her body, allowing no room for escape.

He turned her to him and pressed his mouth to hers in a dominating kiss. He grabbed the silk bed sheet wrapped around her and pulled it, causing her to spin and fall onto the bed naked. He would show her just how much he wanted to be with her, since words did nothing at this point. Striping down to nothing and approaching her slowly. Taking her against her will was not an option for him, he just wasn't like that. He would convince her of his love with actions, by making her surrender to him in passion.

Mallory knew that her body was going to have to endure his lust tonight in order to make him drop his guard enough to let her escape. She just hoped that she could do this without the actions of this night haunting her forever afterwards. She had always wondered what kind of lover Wildwing would be. She had hoped that he would be hers one day but now... After all that's happened, she just wanted to run away from her feelings and that is what she had been doing. That is until he decided to track her down and brought forth emotions that she desperately wanted to avoid.

She just hoped Tanya was doing better then she was.

…..

Poor Tanya was not doing much better.

Duke had her pinned down to the bed on her back, he was kissing his way down her neck.

Tanya was stuck. She wanted him to continue, she also wanted him to stop but more than anything she just wanted to feel wanted. She couldn't figure out a way to get away from him that wouldn't involve running through the streets half naked. She definitely wasn't doing that.

Finally Tanya figured that she would make the most of this and use him to get what she wanted. Nodding to herself, she began undoing Duke's pants. He froze thinking that he was imagining it, shy Tanya taking the lead in initiating sex! Not that he was arguing! He leaned up and took his shirt off, while Tanya worked on his pants and belt. Both left his body quickly and he began taking her clothes off until she was completely bared to him. Duke stood over her and took a moment to enjoy the view of her voluptuous but fit body. She was beautiful. Why she thought he would believe Casey was more attractive was beyond him, she doesn't have the body of a true woman like Tanya does.

"Your so beautiful." He said making her look away from his intense stare. He moved his hand from the side of her face down her body and back up, causing Tanya to arch her back into his hand. Duke groaned.

"I don't think I could stop myself from taking you right now if I wanted Sweetheart." Tanya moaned as his hand traveled further south make her arch her back again in pleasure. Duke leaned back over her and kissed her shoulder. "Tonight is a night I'm gonna make sure that you never forget." He whispered into her ear. "Form this moment on your mine Tanya." With that he took her.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated T

The Runaways

Chapter 5:

The first thing Mallory noticed when awaking was the warmth at her back and the arm around her waist. She turned her head to see Wildwing sleeping contently, his larger body spooning her smaller one. He looked so peaceful and sweet when he slept. Last night had been amazing. Everything she had hoped to find in a lover and more. She laid back into him, wanting to enjoy his warmth for a little longer before she had to leave again. _"Wait why should I have to leave?"_ Mallory thought for a moment as she looked over at the clock to see that it was 4am. _"I don't want to run anymore."_ Mallory tried to settle back into sleep.

…..

In Tanya's room, she had been awake most of the night just staring at her lover's face. Duke slept soundly with his arm around Tanya's waist. Her head was resting on his shoulder while her arm lay across his chest. _"Why can't things have just been like this in the first place?"_ She thought as she played with the plume of feathers on his chest. Duke nuzzled her in his sleep. _"Well wait why can't it be like this now?"_ Tanya thought, now that she knew that those two girls had used some sort of magic on Duke and Wildwing, she and Mallory could go back with them now, right?

…..

While both females lay with their lovers contemplating what to do next, Wraith was outside their shared hotel room, casting influence over their minds. "Run from them. They will hurt you again. You need distance. You won't truly understand your feelings until you have some space. Leave now. Leave now. Leave now." With that Wraith walked back to where Siege and Chameleon lay in waiting.

"Well did ya do it?" The Chameleon asked.

"Of course! What else would I be doing you buffoon!?" Hissed Wraith.

Draganus came around the corner. "Enough! They'd better come out soon Wraith."

"Of course lord Draganus. They will any moment now. I'm sure of it. The spell still has a strong enough hold on them." Said Wraith cringing away from Draganus.

"Good. When those pesky mallards see their own comrades working for us. Hehehe, they won't even know what hit them. With them on our side the ducks won't be able to stop us and we'll use them to kill their own teammates. When that is done I'll let them both come back to themselves just in time to see what they have done to their own friends and once they're on their knees screaming and crying, I'll rip their hearts out of their chests just in time for them to watch them stop beating. Oh haha just watch me. Hahahaha." Draganus laughed cruelly.

His henchmen just quivered in fear of this wrath. If there was anything that Draganus was known for, it was his cruelty.

…..

Mallory's and Tanya's eyes both snapped open feeling the need to run away so intensely that it could not be ignored despite their earlier thoughts. Both females slipped out of bed and out of their lovers grasp. They grabbed their things and slowly left their rooms to go out into the living room of the suite. Turning they saw each other at the same time. Tanya smiled sadly at Mallory and she back. "We have to do this Mallory. We said no going back right?"Said Tanya, not sure it if was a question or a statement.

Mallory nodded her head and whispered back a strained "Right."

They left the room quietly and made their way to the front desk to let them know that they wished to prepare their checkout for tomorrow at 12pm. It was all arranged and paid for so that the guys could have time to figured themselves out. They would be waking soon anyway, if they already weren't.

With that Mallory and Tanya walked out of the hotel into the empty streets of the dark morning.

….

Wildwing awoke not long after Mallory left the room to find her gone. He placed his hand on her spot to find it still warm. She was just here! Wildwing jumped out of bed and started getting dressed as fast as possible. While dressing he noticed all of Mallory's things were gone, including her weapons. "After that amazing night together she still wants to run?! I don't think so!"

When he got out into the living room he saw Duke in the same state as him. "They ran off!" Said Duke angered and hurt.

"We'll be able to follow them with that tracking devise I shot on Mallory's bag." Both were off and out into the cool morning air in seconds.

"Their not far, this way."

"I hope we find them before Draganus does." Panted Duke.

…..

Mallory and Tanya walked down the dark streets, a strange chill creeping up their spines. "This doesn't feel right."Whispered Mallory as her eyes scanned the area for danger.

Tanya just nodded and prepared her Omitool for a fight. Mallory placed her hand on her gun, ready to pull it out at a moments notice.

Out of no where a cloud of purple dust covered them. It looked like the same stuff that they were covered in when they had fought Draganus's goons and found those two bitches.

"IT"S A TRAP!" Yelled Tanya. They both heard chanting and the world started to spin. Holding their heads they wobbled until they could no longer hold themselves up and collapsed onto their knees. Mallory tried to look around to find the source of the chanting. Once the purple dust finally settled to the ground, Mallory was able to see Wraith not too far from them. She pulled out her gun and took aim, only for it to be smacked out of her hand by a red tail. She looked up to see Draganus smiling cruelly down on her.

"NO!" They all turned to see Wildwing was approaching fast with he wrist launcher aimed at Draganus. "GET AWAY FROM HER LIZARD LIPS!" He began firing and forcing Draganus back from Mallory.

Tanya tried to crawl to Duke but was having a hard time seeing due to her head hurting from Wraith's chanting. "Duke make him stop." Tanya cried out in a pained voice. "TANYA!" Duke saw Wraith chanting and casting a spell on the girls. A purple glow surrounded both Mallory's and Tanya's heads, making them cry out in pain, holding their heads like they were going to explode.

"You son of a bitch! Release them!" Duke pulled out his sword and tried to attack Wraith only for Siege to block his path.

"Going somewhere duck." Said Siege, wiping his tail back and forth behind him.

Duke attempted to fight his way around Siege the best of his ability and he was winning but it was taking time and by the looks of it, they didn't have any. Mallory and Tanya were curled on the ground writhing in pain until they lost consciousnesses. Suddenly Wraith chanting stopped and he began shooting fire balls at Duke. Duke deflected it, using his sword to throw a fire ball at Chameleon who was approaching Wildwing from behind. It hit the Chameleon directly in the back sending him flying into Draganus, giving Wildwing the upper hand.

"Enough it's time to get out of here! Wraith! Siege!" Yelled Draganus. They all activated their teleporters and left the scene to the safety of the Raptor.

"Chicken shits!" Said Duke putting away his saber and walking over to Tanya. Even passed out Mallory and Tanya looked like they were still in pain.

"Do you think they are okay?" Asked Duke, picking up Tanya.

Wildwing picked up Mallory holding her close to his chest. "We won't know for sure until we take them home and have the Medicom scan them. Let's go."

With that they made their way back to the Arrowwing and left for home.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated T

The Runaways

Chapter 6:

The flight back to Anaheim was fast in the Arrowwing but not fast enough for the two males that worried over the females. They both took turns checking over them and flying the high powered plane. When they finally landed Mallory and Tanya were still unconscious, so they carried them down to the Medicom to check their vitals and find out what was wrong with them. Once scanned, they found nothing physically wrong with them.

"Whatever Draganus did to them, it wasn't something that we are going to be able to find with our equipment." Wildwing rubbed his beak in thought as he walked over next to Mallory's bed and brushed some of her hair out of her face. He really wished he had Tanya's help on this, but she was in the bed next to Mallory, in the same condition. He was worried about her too, she was a good friend and he depended on her for her knowledge and support.

Duke was holding Tanya's hand, rubbing his thumb over the top of it in a comforting manner. _"Come on Tanya wake up."_ Duke thought as he stared at her strained face. "She's still in pain."

"Yeah, so is Mallory." Wildwing resisted the urge to run his fingers along Mallory's beak and the urge to kiss her. Now that he had been with her, he found that he constantly wanted to be near her. He wanted to always make contact with her in some way or form. He looked over at Duke and Tanya and wondered if Duke felt the same.

Duke looked over and saw Wildwing staring at him and Tanya from his spot next to Mallory. "What Wildwing?"

Wildwing seemed to think over his words carefully. "We are down our team tech and weapons expert. This is not a good position to be in, we're venerable and Draganus knows it. I've been expecting an attack an any given moment now but nothing has happened. Why?"

Duke looked off in thought. Wildwing was right, now would be the opportune moment to attack. So why hadn't he?

"It's gotta have somethin' to do with what he did to Tanya and Mallory." Duke stared hard at Tanya's face wondering what was happening behind her closed eyes.

"That's what I think." Wildwing stood with his arms crossed, over Mallory's bed. Looking like a guard. "But the question still remains. What did he do to them?" Uncrossing his arms he took off his mask and rubbed his tired eyes with a sigh. "I'm afraid this is an answer we're not going to get until it actually happens." He looked back down at Mallory, sad that she was going through this and that there was nothing that he could do to help at this point but wait.

"I feel useless." Duke had unknowingly spoken Wildwing's thoughts. Realizing that this wasn't going to help them Wildwing chose to take Duke's thoughts off of such negative views. They had to stay positive... for Mallory's and Tanya's sake.

"Now that my relationship with Mallory has changed and we were intimate, I feel this overwhelming need to be by her always. Do you feel that with Tanya?" Duke seemed surprised by his question at first but then laughed a little, realizing that Wildwing was trying to help him get his mind off of the negative emotions but it worked.

"Ya know, I actually do." Duke laughed again.

Wildwing smiled at Duke, happy that his teammate was happy but Wildwing was concerned about more then just what Draganus did to them. He was concerned about what the girls reaction would be when they wake up. Would they try to run again? Would Mallory just pretend that what happened between them didn't happen?

"Well the Medicom said that nothing was wrong with them but it's probably best to keep them here overnight and under surveillance." Wildwing set up the medicom so that it would scan them through out the night. Duke nodded his agreement and both went to check up on Nosedive, Grin, and the two prisoners.

…..

Nosedive was in the rec room playing space invaders while Grin meditated, when Wildwing and Duke walked in. They looked up at the same time surprised to see them back already.

"Yo! Bro did you find them?"

"Yeah but they were attacked by Draganus directly. Wraith did something to them but we don't know what." Wildwing knew something was going to happen from this, but he didn't know what. "How have the prisoners been keeping?"

"Those divas sure complain a lot for prisoners but otherwise they haven't given us any trouble." Said Nosedive crossing his arms behind his head, looking troubled. _"I hope Mal and Tanya are okay. I'll go check on them tonight."_

"Well at least there's that. Last thing I want right now is to deal with them." Duke grumbled to himself.

"You are both tried from your travels. You should rest. Nosedive and I can watch Mallory and Tanya." Grin finally spoke up and stood from his cross legged position on the floor.

"Yeah Bro don't worry. We'll take care of them."

Wildwing and Duke both nodded and went off to bed, too tired to do anything else.

…..

Elsewhere that evening, Wraith was preparing to take over Mallory's and Tanya's minds. "This better work." Said Draganus as he passed behind Wraith, watching him prepare himself for the rigous task ahead.

"It will Lord Draganus. It requires a great deal of focus and strain to establish the official connection between my mind and theirs but once it is done, controlling them will be effortless."

"Good. Once I have those two female ducks under my control, taking down the rest of them should be easy. After all, they wouldn't hurt their own teammates now would they." Draganus laughed and wandered off down the corridor with his hands behind his back. Clearly pleased.

Wraith's eyes followed him out of the room and once he was gone he then turned back to what he was doing. "Tomorrow evening I will take control of their minds. Then nothing will stop us."

…..

It was the next day and Mallory and Tanya still hadn't woken up. Wildwing and Duke had separately checked on them throughout the day but there was no change in the females' condition.

Feeling frustration building up Duke went to work it off in the gym. Wildwing stayed with them for a few hours. He took a seat close to Mallory's bed and crossed his arms over his chest. After thirty minutes he grabbed a sports magazine and began to do some reading to entertain himself. Two hours went by and still there was no change. Sighing he got up and went to get ready for practice that was in thirty minutes.

When he got to the rink Duke was already shooting pucks at the goal with as much force as he could put behind it. He looked pretty tired... and angry.

"Let's just hope he doesn't plan on shooting those at me today." Wildwing said to himself as he joined Duke on the ice.

Duke didn't notice Wildwing had been there until he heard his skates approaching, but he didn't need to look at him to know who it was.

"Your early." Said Wildwing, coming to a stop not too far from him.

"Yeah well, figured I mind as well take out my frustration on something. Can't beat on those girls down in the prison." He said the last part more to himself then to Wildwing.

Wildwing just raised a brow at that last comment but choose not to say anything about it. If Duke was talking about something like that he was mad, cause Wildwing knew Duke had a strict code about not hurting women, frankly so did he, but those two were working for Draganus. They hurt Mallory and Tanya, so if he had to, he would hit or shoot them. Family and the team comes first, everyone here was too important for him to lose.

Wildwing had been staring off into space when Duke finally looked over at him, seeing him off in his own world.

"Well maybe they will be up after practice." Said Duke, effectively snapping Wildwing out of his thoughts.

"Yeah... Maybe." Grin and Nosedive walked out onto the ice passing the puck back and forth . Wildwing took his position and began practice.

…..

Wraith was finally ready, he began chanting in the old tongue as mist circled him. His eyes glowing red as his spell began to take full affect.

…..

Down in the med lab Tanya and Mallory began twitching their fingers and feet, as if trying to wake from a dream that wouldn't let them go.

Deep down in the pond no one could hear the ear piercing screams they let out as someone invaded their minds and took control.

…..

Samantha lounged in her cell with Casey, waiting for the tell tale signs that they would be soon set free. They both froze after hearing the screams from both Mallory and Tanya. They looked at each other and smiled wickedly. "Looks like it is almost time to go." Said Samantha smugly.

Casey just laughed and continued playing with Mallory's peach colored feather that they had plucked the night they had to sneak into her room and knocked her unconscious. She ran her feather along her beak and over her face.

"Almost time to play with my two female duckies." Casey giggled insanely. "Who should I play with first Samantha?"

"Don't know and don't care. Just as long as they suffer." Samantha looked at the cell around her. Trying to entertain herself with thoughts of what she would do when she got out of there. She found Casey creepy how she could change her personality like flipping on a switch. One moment she could be the most normal duck that you ever met but then the next her true colors came out and she was insane.

While Casey liked to molest and torture her victims, Samantha just liked to break them mentally and wasn't above anything to do just that. Samantha also liked the loved ones to suffer as well. She made sure to clue in her victim's family, friends, or lovers, on what was happening to them with videos.

She was always near by to watch said friends or family witness the horrors that the people they cared about were going through, that way she could watch every spectacular moment of pain, sadness, or rage on their facings. Knowing that there was nothing they could do to help their loved ones... It. Was. Great.

Samantha sighed in content as she thought about the kind of videos that she would be sending the rest of the Mighty Ducks. Especially Wildwing, she would make those videos extra special, maybe do things in them he only dreamed about doing. That was bound to get a reaction, after all he was such a pathetic love sick puppy when it came to Mallory.

She kinda liked him at first, he was handsome and she still thought that he was but getting to know his personality made her sick. Sure she would have enjoyed a good screw from him but it just didn't happen, she was interrupted by Casey freaking out about spilling her powder. _"Oh well! A missed opportunity but that's alright. I'll screw around with his girlfriend instead."_ She thought to herself.

…..

It was late and practice was in it's last ten minutes when Mallory and Tanya both opened their eyes at the same time and sat up in unison. Their eyes were glowing a light purple, their pupils and iris completely gone.

Both moved off the bed with no trouble and collected their gear. They made their way down to the holding cells where Samantha and Casey were waiting.

"Well hop to it. Let us out." Said Samantha like she was talking to a slave, Casey only giggled while nibbling on Mallory's feather.

Tanya put in the code to let them out only to find that the code had been changed. She then plugged her Omitool into the keypad and began overriding the access code, once this was done the high tech cell opened and both imprisoned ducks walked out.

"Lead the way ladies." Mallory took the lead now and lead them out to the garage. Tanya grabbed two bikes while Mallory placed puck grenades on the rest of the bikes and the Migrator's wheels. This would slow down the other ducks from coming after them. Once done Mallory got onto the front of the bike and prepared to leave. Samantha got on behind Mallory while Casey got on behind Tanya. They were about to take off when they heard the doors to the garage slide open. Looking over they saw the rest of the team run into the garage, looking shocked at the scene before them.

"It's Mallory and Tanya! They have Samantha and Casey with them!" Wildwing froze seeing them together like that.

"Look at their eye's Bro! Their eyes are purple!"

"It's some sort of mind control! That's what Wraith was doing!" Wildwing went to charge forward with the others fast on his heels, all intent on saving Mallory and Tanya from themselves.

Mallory and Tanya didn't wait another minute and revved the bikes, taking off before anyone could stop them. Lifting her hand before she was out of sight, Wildwing saw Mallory hit a button and was thrown off his feet when a series of explosions went off in the garage. Destroying any form of ground transport that the ducks had to chase them with. Leaving the four female ducks with a clean getaway.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated T

The Runaways

Chapter 7:

Mallory and Tanya drove two the hidden location of the Raptor with their two passengers. Once they arrived a door opened and Wraith was waiting for them.

"You idiots were not supposed to get captured."

"Hey the jobs done. You got your ducks." Said Samantha putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Wraith.

"It's not done yet. Not until the other ducks are destroyed."

Samantha just huffed and crossed her arms, waiting for Wraith to say what they were doing next.

Instead of giving Samantha and Casey orders he looked to the two Mighty Ducks. "Follow me." They did as told and walked right into the ship without even flinching.

…..

"Stand before Lord Draganus and let him inspect you." Both Mallory and Tanya stood at attention. Draganus walked in circles around them like a shark. He smiled and showed his sharp teeth at them.

"You have done well Wraith." Draganus laughed.

"Your praise mean everything Lord Draganus." Wraith bowed feeling smug.

"Now here is what we are going to do first..."

…..

Wraith walked Mallory and Tanya back to their shared room across the hall from Samantha's and Casey's room. "Now stay here and don't make any trouble." They continued to stand there are looking at him.

"Go lay down or something." Both Mallory and Tanya went and laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Wraith just sneered at them and closed the door behind him. As he walked down the hall he didn't see Samantha and Casey pop their heads out of their quarters to watch him go. Once he was out of sight both went over into Mallory's and Tanya's room.

Casey almost squealed seeing them both laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling doing nothing. "Their completely helpless!" Casey laughed and ran over to the bed, she jumped on and looked over the two. "Hum.. who to play with first." She petted their faces and ran a hand down each of their bodies.

"Now, now Casey don't get too excited. Wraith may be back any moment. He might have you killed if he finds that you have been messing with his new slaves." Samantha walked over and stared down at Mallory's face. She reached for her knife and ran it along Mallory's throat, pressing it down, not enough to cut but enough to scratch. "Your one to talk." Said Casey, watching Samantha closely, she wanted to play with Mallory first before anyone killed her.

"I'm seeing if she reacts but her eye didn't even flicker... I wonder if they even know what is going on around them right now." She said more to herself then Casey as she put her knife away. Casey hadn't thought of this, it bothered her that they didn't see what was going on around them. "I hope they can otherwise it takes the fun out of playing with them."

Samantha just nodded.

…..

It had been a week that Mallory and Tanya were Draganus's prisoners/slaves. Wraith came back to Mallory's and Tanya's room to find them sleeping on the bed. "Get up you two. You have a job to do."

Mallory and Tanya stood and nodded, waiting for further orders.

"Good now follow me. Your going to help us break into a military compound and steal authorization codes for access to missiles all around the world."

Wraith brought them before Draganus. "Bow to your master!" Wraith ordered them. Mallory and Tanya both bowed without thought. Draganus laughed.

"Excellent Wraith. You have done well." Walking forward he reached out and grabbed both Mallory's and Tanya's chins, making them stand and look up at him. "So Wraith which one is the one that Wildwing desires?"

"The red head, Mallory."

Draganus turned her head from side to side, studying her face. He laughed again. "Good we'll have a lot of use for this one I'm sure. It will kill Wildwing to see her so obedient to me. Give her a new suit, something black so that she can blend in with the night better. Something that will grab Wildwing's attention. I want him to see what he has lost and will never have again." Wraith nodded and went off to get Mallory her new suit while Draganus studied the female duck that his arch nemesis fancied. He pulled her face close to his as if telling her a secret. "Using you we will make that insufferable Wildwing suffer more than he could imagine possible." Mallory stared at him with blank eyes.

Wraith came back to seeing Draganus moving his head away from Mallory's face. Had Wraith not known better he would have thought that Draganus had just kissed the duck but he knew better than that. Draganus despises ducks and would sooner die then procreate with one. "Here is her new suit Lord Draganus."

"Go and change into that Mallory. We have to have you looking your best for when Wildwing arrives."

Mallory stood there unmoving. "Wraith!" Draganus growled.

"You will obey Lord Dragnus Mallory and Tanya."

Mallory grabbed the clothing and went to change.

…..

It was late at night when Draganus's goons and the two spell bound ducks arrived at a military compound, just outside of detection.

"Mallory you will break in and plant this chip inside the master computer in that base. It is heavily guarded, take out anyone who stands in your way. Once this chip has been inserted Tanya will take control from out here. Then await instructions over your communicator." Mallory nodded, taking the chip from Wraith. She was covered from her neck down in a tight black catsuit that was armored, but not so heavy that she couldn't move silently. She looked good but she looked dangerous.

Moving quickly she dashed towards the compound, to an area of the gate where there was no spotlights. She made quick work of the high fence and moved towards the compound without making a sound. Once she was inside, Tanya cut communication off inside the compound and locked it down.

Inside the compound, Mallory made quick work of anyone who came across her path. Five guards were down and tied up already, they didn't even see what hit them. Grabbing one of the guards helmet she put it over her head, amazingly she could fit it and hide her beak in it. Moving down the hall she no longer bothered with stealth, she needed to move faster, so hiding her face was necessary. Walking down the hall she walked out in front of six armed guards. Not wasting a moment she attacked.

One went to hit her with a taser but she grabbed his arm twisted him around and hit the man next to him with his taser, while using his body as a shield. Doing this she was able to avoid getting tased herself. Once the man was unconscious from being tased by his fellow guards, she throw him into two other men, knocking them down. The other two still standing came at her tasers ready, she dashed forward, sliding under ones legs and kicked him in the balls going through. He fell to his knees clutching his injured crotch while the other turned to attack again but Mallory was up and charging at him. She dodged his swing and kicked him in the chest knocking him back a bit. Using the distance she jumped on him wrapping her leg around his neck and used her body weight to throw him across the room head first into a wall, knocking him out for the count. The first man she tased was getting back up but she run at him throwing all her weight into her knee and smashing it into the side of his head, knocking him out as well. The man who she kicked in the balls pulled out his gun and fired on her. She jumped away and up the wall, flipping over him so that she landed behind him and punched him in the back of the head for an instant knock out. The two men that were hit by the body of the first guard were still on the floor. Only one was conscious and he stood on wobbly legs, trying to right himself. Mallory grabbed a can of mace off of one of the guards on the ground and just sprayed him in the eyes as she walked by. He cried out and fell to the floor, passing out from the pain.

The six men were sprawled on the floor as she walked away, leaving them to try and figure out what happened when they woke up tomorrow. Making her way to the master computer she found it on lock down. "Tanya I need you to hack into this door and open it for me."

Tanya's hallow voice answered. "Hacking in now. Once it starts opening someone on the other side will be waiting and armed. They know you are coming, someone must have heard the gun shots and triggered the alarm and set the lock down." Tanya typed furiously while talking. "Opening the doors now."

The moment the doors started opened Mallory was under fire. She dodged and took cover on the side. She tossed in a smoke grenade and allowed it to fill the air. People started coughing and crying out for help. She took the opportunity to move in. The guards were standing by the doors trying to get the smoke out of their eyes and stumbling around. Mallory used her puck launcher to shoot and tie them up.

Walking up to the master computer, she implanted the chip and Tanya got right to work. A civilian tried to be a hero and went to stop what she was doing but she just kicked the man in the face and knocked him out. She looked down on the man, he was in his late twenties, was clearly married from the ring on his finger and was clutching a picture in his hand. Mallory leaned forward to see what it was when the sound of a gun shot range out. A sharp pain hit her in the back by her shoulder, blowing her hair in her face. She jumped away and grabbed a her puck gun, taking aim while in the air. A guard had gotten lose and managed to pull a gun on her. She shoot him with a stunning puck, shocking him and then knocking him out. Brushing off the wound she walked over to the other guards that were tied up and still conscious and brought her gun up. They began struggling even more as she approached thinking that she was going to kill them. She change the settings on the gun to a dart gun that had a tranquilizer in it. She put her foot on the each of the guards chest to hold them in place and shoot them with one dart each. That way no one would get in her way now.

Tanya's voice finally came through again. "All done."

Wraith voice was coming over the com now. "Come back now Mallory and grab the chip before you leave. Hurry those other ducks will be arriving any moment."

Mallory grabbed the chip and dashed out of the compound, intending on leaving the way she came. Until she heard an explosion down the hall toward where she needed to go. Creeping around the corner she saw the front of the Migrator had busted through the wall. She dashed down the hall past the Migrator, still wearing her helmet. Wildwing was the first one out of the Migrator. "Stop!" He yelled at her, chasing after her. He didn't realize that he was chasing Mallory. Nosedive was fast on his heels, followed by Duke and Grin.

"I'm being pursed by our teammates." Mallory informed Tanya in a numb voice.

Wraith was the one to respond. "Well lose them!"

"Affirmative." Mallory was almost outside of the compound when they caught up to her. "Don't move! Hand over whatever it is you took." She didn't have to look to know that guns were pointed at her. She brought up her hands and showed the chip in her hand. Duke went in to grab it but she was fast and kicked him across the face, tossing him into Nosedive. "WOW!" Nosedive cried out as he fell to the ground with Duke on top of him. "Dude your heavier then you look."

"Take her Grin!" Grin moved in to attacked but Mallory charged him head on. Wildwing watched this tiny woman charge Grin, thinking she was mad. He was three times her size! But he was surprised when she jumped up and over him only to land on his back and stab him with something. Grin let out a surprised grunt and started to wobble around. She jumped off of him and watched him fall forward and land at her feet.

"Grin!" Wildwing yelled, worried for his teammate and friend. The small female in front of him got into a fighting stance waiting for him to charge. He didn't disappoint as he dashed at her with his fists ready, while Duke and Nosedive checked on Grin. Mallory ducked and dodged punches and kicks from Wildwing while trying to deliver some of her own. However he avoided every single one. One thing about Wildwing was that he may have not been the best fighter but when it came to trying to land a hit on him, it was almost an impossible task.

Nosedive saw the tranquilizer sticking out of Grins shoulder and pulled it out. Inspecting it he was surprised to find that it was one of theirs. "What the?" He looked over at his brother fighting the small female and seeing her movements and fighting style, he realized he was looking at Mallory.

Nosedive through the needle to the ground and charged at her from the side, knowing that she would see him and she would dodge but he planned for this and when she went dodged backward he went for a tackle. He almost got her but he went too far and ended up grabbing her helmet instead, pulling it off and revealing to his brother and the rest of the team who it was.

Wildwing felt like everything was happening in slow motion as his brother made a grab for the female. He was worried he was going to get hurt when she dodge and he got her helmet instead. Once his brother moved out of the way, the woman's helmet was pulled off and Wildwing watched as Mallory face then red hair was revealed to him. He was stunned. "Mallory." Hearing her name she turned on him and kicked him in the chest. Knocking him back and giving her room to escape. She dashed for the exit, her red head flying out behind her.

Duke was there on her tail in seconds. "Oh no you don't Mal! You ain't goin' back to those lizards! Where's Tanya!?" Duke fired a puck at her tying her up and throwing her forward. Mallory rolled with the hit and got to her feet. Only her arms were tied so she took off again. Headed back to where Wraith, Siege, the Chameleon, and Tanya were hiding. They were ready to fire on the other ducks once they got closer.

Wildwing and Duke were right on Mallory's tail feathers, when she approached the gate, thinking they would corner her there. However she surprised them by jumping onto the hood of a military hummer and leaping high off of it. She flipped over the fence, landing on the other side on her feet while facing them.

"Damn! Who knew she could do that!" said a shocked Duke. Wildwing growled and shoot a puck grenade at the fence, blowing a giant hole through it. The ran through it and continued to pursue Mallory, who had a twenty foot head start now. Wildwing shoot another puck grenade but this one would only shock her, not hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to do. It worked and knocked her off her feet, giving them time to catch up and cut off her route. She was on her knees before them looking for an escape. "Give it up Mallory. Your coming home with me, where you belong." He moved toward her but she hunched her shoulders like she was prepared to attack.

"Careful Wildwing! She's still dangerous!" Duke aimed his puck gun at her.

Wildwing growled in frustration. "Your not going back to those lizards!" He yelled at her as she stared at him blankly.

"Wrong again duck!" Yelled Siege firing on Wildwing and Duke. Wildwing used his ice shield to cover the three of them as Duke began dragging Mallory backwards when he was hit with a puck rope.

"What the!" He went down and looked to where it came from, only to see Tanya had been the one to fire at him. "TANYA!" He cried out her name but she gave no response, only aimed her gun at Wildwing instead and shot at him. Chameleon started firing on them as well and Mallory took the chance to run for Tanya. Wildwing seeing her dash off called out for her. "MALLORY NO!" But he couldn't stop her due to him trying to protect himself and a helpless Duke from heavy fire. Then his ice shield went out, he used his chest armor to take the heavy fire but it was hurting. Feeling the heat and hits of the saurians weapons start to burn his skin made Wildwing realize that if he and Duke didn't get help soon, then they might not see tomorrow.

He felt a shoot go through his suit and into his side. Pain flared through him like a fire. He went down onto one knee and shot back at them. "WILDWING RUN!" Duke called out seeing his leader take a bad hit.

Wraith began firing fire balls at them, knocking Wildwing onto his back. More shots rained down on the two as Wildwing tried to fire back. Blood trickled down his side, staining his suit. Duke was trying to cut through his ropes and was almost there, when Siege pulled out a large gun that he strapped to his chest. "Say goodnight birdies." He fired and a large red lazer shoot out from the gun. It hit the ground right in front of Wildwing and Duke, blowing them both back a few feet. They landed hard on their sides trying to get their barrings, but Siege was already ready to fire again.

"Where's Nosedive!?" Just as Wildwing said that the Migrator pulled out of the compound and sped to them. It stopped in front of Wildwing and Duke, shielding just in time from the red lazer. It hit the Migrator, making it shake back and front but other wise it was fine. The Migrator turned its guns on the lizards but didn't fire. Siege laughed and grabbed Tanya, holding her in front of him. Mallory had made her way back to Wraith and was standing in front of him with his clawed hand wrapped around her arm. They hit their teleporters and disappeared in a flash of green light, along with Mallory and Tanya. Today the lizards had left victorious.

Nosedive ran out to Wildwing's side and checked him over. "I'm fine Dive. Just help me into the Migrator." Wildwing grunted in a rough voice. Duke, finally able to free himself walked over and helped Wildwing up. Once they were all settled in the Migrator, they left for home with an air of defeat surrounding them. Nosedive drove while Duke helped Wildwing with his wounds.

His brother had taken a beating today and it was partially because Mallory and Tanya weren't with them. He began to contemplate the what if's. What if they couldn't save them...

…..


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rate T

The Runaways

Chapter 8:

It had been a week since the fight with Mallory, Tanya, and Draganus's goons. They had their butts handed to them and were still recovering from it. Well mainly Wildwing was still recovering. The wound in his side was almost all healed up, thanks to their quick healing, something they learned that humans didn't have and the Medicom. However his armor required work and Duke and Nosedive were left to fixing it. Usually Tanya fixed armor but since she wasn't here, it was taking a little longer then usual.

Wildwing laid on his bunk bed and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. All he could think about was getting Mallory and Tanya back but they couldn't find them. All traces were gone. They couldn't even track them with their coms. "Who knows what is happening to them right now and whatever it is, it's my fault for not protecting them!" He clenched his fist so hard he started to draw blood. Getting his emotions under control he got up and went to check Drake One again. Ever since Mallory and Tanya were taken they have had Drake One continuously scanning for them but so far nothing had popped up.

As Wildwing walked up to Drake One, alarms started going off. Announcing the Saurian's movements. Rushing forward he located the signal down to the factory district as the rest of the team entered and surrounded him.

"That's got to be Draganus's goons! I'll bet Tanya an Mallory are with them!" Duke clenched his fists, ready for a fight.

"Did you guys finish with my armor?"

"Sure did bro but it's not as strong as it use to be. It'll do until we get Tanya and Mallory back." Nosedive passed him his chest piece and Wildwing linked it with the rest of his armor. That way when he hit the button to do a quick battle gear change then it would be in place with the rest of his armor.

"Let's rock Ducks!"

They raced to the Migrator and sped towards the signal.

…..

When the ducks arrived it was dark, all lights were out inside the factory and without a doubt this was a trap.

Wildwing used his mask to scan the factory and found Draganus's goons grabbing boxes and loading them into a truck in the center of the factory. When he searched the rest of the factory he didn't find Mallory or Tanya. "Damn."

"what is it bro?"

"Draganus's goons are in there all right but Mallory and Tanya aren't."

Duke came up beside Wildwing and pulled his saber off his shoulder, ready for a fight. "Well then we gotta go in there and make 'em talk." Activating his saber the sword came out in a flash of yellow light. He was ready to cut down these scum to get Tanya and Mallory back.

Wildwing looked to him and nodded his agreement. "We will but we want to make sure that we don't get any surprises when we go in there. Grin you and I will go through the front. Nosedive, you and Duke find a way in through the roof, wait for my signal to attack. Alright, let's move."

Everyone took their positions. Wildwing fired a grenade at the factory entrance and blew the door off, surprising the Saurians. "A little early for fireworks isn't it Siege." Wildwing and Grin pointed their guns at them. "Where are Mallory and Tanya? TALK NOW!"

"Outta your reach forever bird brain. Their ours now."

"Not on your life creep." Siege went to aim his gun at Wildwing but he shot it from his hand. Siege glared but then laughed at them.

"What's so funny?" Wildwing had to ask.

"How's your side feather brains?"

Wildwing ground his teeth together in anger, he fired again and hit Siege's shoulder. The puck went right through. Siege screamed and fell to his knees.

"My side's all healed. How's your shoulder?" Wildwing wasn't in the mood for games. Grin was surprised by Wildwing's anger but stayed focused on the other two Saurians.

Siege knelled on the ground holding his bloody shoulder. "You stickin' ducks!" Wildwing walked over and kicked Siege hard, knocking him on his back. Consider this a little pay back for the last time we met." He slammed his boot down on Siege's injured shoulder, causing him excruciating pain and breaking his collar bone.

Wraith and Chameleon, stood on the side watching in horror as Siege screamed on the floor with a now busted bloody shoulder and broken collar bone. They ducks had never gotten this violent. They had really pushed their buttons by taking their females! Both the Chameleon and Wraith were frightened by Wildwing's wrath but they keep quite for fear that he would turn it on them.

Wildwing then turned his attention to Wraith and Chameleon. "You'd better start talking or you'll be in the same condition that he is." Wildwing approached slowly, looking menacing with his glowing red eyes.

"Okay, okay, so maybe taking the girls was going too far we're sorry but we we're just following orders. That's not a crime... is it." The Chameleon tried to deter Wildwing's rage. "Besides Wraith is the one that is in control of them."

Wraith glared hard at the Chameleon. "YOU IDIOT!" All of a sudden Wraith was grabbed and thrown to the ground by an enraged Wildwing. "YOU DID THIS!"

"Wait! I can bring them to you! You can have them back." He brought his hand up to protect his face.

Wildwing aimed his gun directly in Wraiths face. "Do it or your teammates will be picking pieces of your brains and skull off the floor." Wildwing's eyes screamed death. Wraith shakily brought his hand to his communicator and called Samantha. "Pick up you fool."

Samantha's voice came over the com. "What is it?"

"Bring Mallory and Tanya to the fireworks factory. We need them." Wildwing brought his gun closer to Wraith's face as a threat. "And hurry up will you! We want to be done before the ducks get here!" With that he hung up and looked up a Wildwing, imploring him not to kill him.

"There had better be not one feather out of place. For your sake."

Wraith cringed away. "They are not harmed, I give my word."

Suddenly a green light appeared above them on the walkways over the factory. Mallory and Tanya were standing there standing there. Seeing the other ducks they both pulled out their guns, only to have them knocked away by Duke and Nosedive. Duke and Nosedive were so distracted by who they thought was Mallory and Tanya that they didn't see the flash of green light above them. Wildwing however did. He used his mask and found that the Mallory and Tanya that were being corner by Duke and Dive were in fact Samantha and Casey in a hologram. The real Mallory and Tanya had just arrived and began attacking. The holograms covering Samantha and Casey faded to reveal who they really were. Duke was enraged at seeing them again. "YOU BITCHES!"

He pulled out his saber and started attacking them, only to be stopped by Tanya blocking his path and firing on him. "Tanya you have to fight this!"

Mallory dropped down from the walkways and charged Wildwing and Grin. Wildwing was ready though and used his ice shield to block her shots. "Grin watch Wraith don't let him get away. If he tries anything break his legs." With that Wildwing engaged Mallory. Both were good fighters, Mallory was better at the offensive but Wildwing was better at the defensive, so no matter what she did, she couldn't get a hit in. "Mallory! Snap out of it!" He dodged a kick to the face.

"Grin, get Wraith to undo the spell."

Grin approached Wraith only to have the Chameleon change forms and tackle him to the ground. Wraith used this opportunity to get away. He scrambled to his feet and went to set the booms on the fireworks truck. This whole this was supposed to be a trap for the ducks, however things had not gone as planned and the ducks had the upper hand. He had to get to that truck.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Siege yelled from behind, still laying on the floor.

"Use your teleporter." Wraith continued on without looking back.

"He broke it when he broke my shoulder!"

Wraith looked back and saw that he teleporter was indeed broken. He went to cast a spell but was suddenly hit with Chameleon's muscled body. Both fell to the ground holding their heads in pain. Grin was approaching, looking annoyed. "You guys are seriously messing with my karma."

"Ahhh!" Chameleon reverted back to his smaller form and made a run for it, leaving a still confused Wraith on the ground. He activated his com and called Draganus. "BOSS! We need help!"

Up above Duke was fighting Tanya and Casey while Nosedive fought Samantha. Tanya and Casey had Duke pinned down, it wasn't looking good. He peer from behind the wall only to be fired on again.

"Oh Duke just give up! Your gonna die someday anyways." Casey laughed insanely. Suddenly the firing stopped and Duke took the chance to use his sword as a mirror and peered around the corner. Only to see Casey hanging all over Tanya! Knowing that Duke was watching she decided to torment him some. Bring her face close to Tanya's she stuck out her tongue and licked the side of Tanya's face. Tanya didn't react at all but Duke was furious. "Your gonna pay for touchin' my woman. I outta cut that tongue right out of your head!"

"Ooohhh touche!" Casey laughed and started firing again on Duke, forcing him to back further into the corner behind the wall.

"Damn I gotta get out of this corner!" He looked all around and then looked up. A vent was right above him, he smiled. "Bingo!"

Casey pulled out a grenade and threw it into his covered corner. "Bye bye now! Have a good trip to the other side." She laughed as the grenade went off destroying the whole wall and area around it. There would have been no chance that he could have survived that. Tanya lowered her gun. Her face was blank but tears started to fall down it. Casey saw this and laughed. "Oh don't be sad you still have me. Look I'll even go get you his weapon. You can have it for the rest of your soon to be very short life." Walking over she continued to talk. "And besides, you and the rest of your team will be joining him shortly." Once she got around the corner though she was surprised to see that there was no blood splatter for pieces of duck anywhere. "Where did he..." She didn't get the chance to finish and as something hit her from behind and knocked her out.

Duke stared down at the crazy bitch not sure what he should do with her. For the time being he would tie her up and leave her. Hopefully that would do for now. He jumped back up to the vent and crawled through it until he was behind Tanya, who was still facing the direction that Casey had gone. Duke did the same thing. He jumped down quietly and punch Tanya in the back of the head, knocking her out, but he didn't let her hit the floor. He grabbed her and gently laid her down, looking over he saw Nosedive kick Samantha off the walkway right into some crates below. It wouldn't kill her but it sure had to hurt. "Nice one kid!"

Nosedive ran over clearly worried. "How's Tanya?"

"Unconscious but okay."

"Let's get her out of here."

Duke just nodded and picked her up, carrying her down to the ground level where Wildwing was fighting Mallory.

"I gotta help Wing Duke!" Duke looked over and saw that both him and Mallory were getting no where in their fight. "No kid, let Wildwing handle it. She's too dangerous."

"I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing Duke." With that he charged in at Mallory from behind. Duke sighed and shook his head.

Wildwing saw Dive approaching from behind and knew that this was risky but he was getting no where with this fight so a little help may be needed. Wildwing distracted her by pretending to go in for another punch and Mallory prepared for his move but when he didn't do anything she lifted an eyebrow. It didn't click that he was distracting her until it was too late. Nosedive was there about to tackle her from behind, she didn't have enough time to stop him but she was saved last minute by Samantha flying out from the side and kicking Nosedive into some crates. "Consider that to be some pay back! Brat!"

"Dive you okay!?" Wildwing was concerned for his brother, but Nosedive was up and on his feet pretty fast. "I'm fine. I'm cool."

Wildwing glared hard at Samantha who was now standing behind Mallory, using her like a shield. "Your a real coward you know that."

Samantha just smirked at him from behind Mallory, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Mallory's waist and put her head on her shoulder. It would have looked like an intimate hug, if it hadn't been for the knife in Samantha's hand. She laughed and trailed it up the front of Mallory body to her neck. "I would be careful with what you say if I were you."

Wildwing growled at her. Samantha just laughed and kissed Mallory's neck to taunt him. "She and I are gonna be leaving now. It's a shame I never got to make you a video."

Wildwing raised his eyebrow at that. Video? Choosing to ignore it for now he focused on the knife on Mallory's throat. "Your not going anywhere with Mallory. That'll happen over my dead body."

"I have no problem with that." She ran her hand down Mallory's side, caressing her curves and pulled out Mallory's gun, taking aim at Wildwing. "Say goodbye Wildwing."

Wildwing looked behind her and smiled, "Goodbye." Samantha turned her head to see what he was smiling at just in time to see the punch to the side of her head delivered by Duke. Mallory turned to attack Duke only to be grabbed by Wildwing and restrained. Nosedive helped by grabbing her legs. They pinned her down to the floor and tied her up.

"Yes we got them both back!" Cheered Duke.

Grin was tossed suddenly back at the group. Everyone ducked just in time to avoid getting clobbered by his large body. "Grin!" Wildwing called out to him to see if he was okay.

Grin was up on his feet again. "Oh such intense lower back pain."

"ENOUGH!" Draganus came from the side. "You ducks have gotten in my way for the last time. Mallory, Tanya come to me." Tanya was awake instantly, standing up from where Duke left her, she ran to Draganus's side, aiming her gun at the other ducks while Mallory continued to struggle on the ground. Wildwing picked her up and held the tied up Mallory to him, not letting her get up and go to Draganus like Tanya just did. Little did he know that she had pulled out a small blade from her glove and was cutting away the ropes that bound her.

All of the ducks aimed their guns at Draganus, Chameleon and Wraith. None aimed at Tanya. Siege was pretty much useless in a fight now and just laid on the side watching the fight, while he tried to stop the bleeding. He was not doing a very good job and was losing a lot of blood.

Mallory in the meantime was almost done cutting through her ropes when everyone started firing. The other ducks pulled her back behind cover and continued the fight from a safer location. Wildwing still held her close, not giving her a moments chance to get away. Finally she finished cutting through her ropes, she twisted in his hold and brought the small knife up to cut his throat only to hold back at the last moment, allowing him to move back so that she cut the side of his face instead. His blood dripped down his face and the cut stung like crazy, but he ignored it and focused on capturing Mallory again.

He had to smile at her though. "Fighting you like this makes me happy that you've always been on my side." He looked into her eyes and saw a flash of worry in them but it disappeared as soon as he saw it. This and she had held back on cutting his throat. This proved that she was still in there and that she was trying to fight. "I'm going to save you Mallory. No matter what it takes but I need you to help me by fighting like you've been doing. Please keep fighting Mallory." She twitched but didn't move in for an attack like she usually would have, she was holding herself back, she was fighting.

"MALLORY! COME TO ME NOW." Draganus yelled out from across that factory.

Mallory turned from Wildwing and ran to Draganus. "MALLORY I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" She froze mid step at hearing Wildwing's command. "As your team captain I'm ordering you to walk back to me." Mallory turned back to him and took slow but hindered steps towards him. She shook with ever step she took as if she were pulling a heavy object behind her. Her purple covered eyes looked to be cracking.

Draganus saw her walking back to Wildwing and glared at Wraith. "What is she doing? Make her come back over here Wraith!"

"I'm trying Lord Draganus. She is fighting the spell! I am losing control over her!" Wraith tried to give her more commands. "Mallory! Come over here." Mallory froze mid step for a second but then continued struggling towards Wildwing, her eyes cracking more with each step she took.

"Bro what's happening to her eyes!?" Nosedive cried out concerned for Mallory.

"I don't know."

Suddenly a loud crack was heard and the purple over her eyes shattered, causing Mallory to cry out and fall to her knees while holding her eyes.

"MALLORY!" Wildwing tried to run to her but was fired upon when he was in sight. He had to take cover again and watch as Mallory sat in the middle of the floor between the two fighting sides. Dark liquid began to drip from under her fingers that were still covering her eyes.

"Did her eyes exploded? What just happened?" Duke watched on in horror as more dark liquid ran down her hands and face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WRAITH!?" Wildwing yelled across the way.

"Nothing you pitiful creature she did it to herself."

"She's of no use to us now that she's blind." Said Draganus.

Mallory finally looked up at Wildwing and all of the ducks faces went from worry to confusion. Draganus watched them and raised his eyebrow.

Wildwing took in Mallory's features. She eyes were fine! They were back to their original color and there was no blood. It had been the purple potion that dripped out of her eyes. She was free! She broke the spell! The only evidence that she had been under one was the purple liquid that ran down her face. Siege saw this and realized what had happened. He grabbed his gun with his good arm and took aim at the red headed duck. She was no longer useful to them anyway and he wanted payback for his arm. What better then to shot Wildwing's woman right in front of him.

Mallory finally awake and aware dashed towards Wildwing. She could see her teams happy faces knowing that she was freed from the spell. Wildwing smiled at her and held his hand out for her to take. She reached out for him when the sound of a gun went off and pain went through her chest. She saw Wildwing's face changed from happy to horror as she fell face down onto the ground, just feet from him. Her hand was outstretched still reaching for him. Wildwing used his ice shield to block the on coming fire and grabbed Mallory, pulling her back to safety.

"Mallory! Your gonna be okay." He held her to his chest as she started coughing up blood. They had to get her to the Medicom. It would heal her better then anything Earth had, it was her only chance. They had to end this fight now. Standing Wildwing grabbed an ice grenade and tossed it at Siege. "See if you get out of this Siege."

He covered his eyes to protect them from the blue flash of light that went off freezing anything around it. He looked over and saw that Siege was a frozen block of ice. Only time would tell if he survived that. He crouched over Mallory and worked on stopping the bleeding.

Nosedive covered Wildwing while he cared for Mallory. Duke snapped. "I've had enough of this bullshit!" Standing up he looked for a way to get to the other side without being seen. "I'm getting Tanya back now!" Climbing up to the ceiling he crawled across it until he was behind Draganus and his goons, then made his way down without making a sound. He pulled out his sword and activated the handle so that it would extend the metal wire in it connecting the handle to the sword. Throwing the sword end at Wraith while he still held the handle, it went straight threw Wraith's shoulder, throwing blood across the Chameleon's face. Who screamed at seeing a sword through Wraith.

Draganus and Chameleon looked at where the sword had come from and only saw a metal line leading to the shadows. Suddenly Wraith was yanked back and dragged into the dark, where they could hear him scream.

"Time to get out of here boss!" Chameleon's hands shock hard from fear as he gripped his gun. Draganus looked over to see Siege was a block of ice and called in some Hunter Drones who went over and teleported him back to the ship. Samantha and Casey were unconscious and completely useless, more Drones grabbed them a teleported away. This was a big defeat.

In the shadows, Duke had Wraith pinned to the ground with his sword still in his shoulder. "Release Tanya from your spell." Wraith just glared at Duke. Seeing that he needed convincing he twisted the sword in his shoulder. Wraith screamed out in pain, trying to grab the sword and stop him from twisting any more, though this did nothing to stop Duke.

"Alright! Just stop!" Wraith began chanting and the purple potion in Tanya's eyes slowly bleed out and she was back to herself.

Draganus thinking Tanya was still under the spell made a grab for her, planning to use her as a shield but Tanya was ready. She shot at Draganus and jumped away to safety. Draganus yelled out in anger and he and the Chameleon teleported away.

Tanya, back to normal now looked around herself to get her barrings. "Duke?" She heard movement behind her and saw Duke come out of the shadow with blood on his sword and hands. "Duke what happened?"

"Nothin' just that your safe now." He grabbed her and hugged her to him. "We need you to help Mallory though, she was hurt bad."

"Mallory!?" Tanya rushed over to see Wildwing holding Mallory in his lap with the others crowded around them. He was looking down at her face when Tanya approached. He kissed her forehead while Mallory reached her hand out to touch his face. Neither were very affectionate in public so the scene was odd yet sweet to the others around them.

"Tanya we've got to get her back to the Medicom." Wildwing's voice sounded rougher then usual.

After looking her over, Tanya agreed. They ran out to the Migrator and with Duke driving they raced to the pond. Once there Wildwing ran, with Mallory in his arms, down to the Medicom. Tanya was fast on his heels.

Once Mallory was in the Medicom bed Tanya had Wildwing grab some supplies to help bandage her afterwards. Just as he was walking back over with them Mallory's heart monitor flat-lined. Wildwing felt like his world had just fallen out from under him.

Tanya rushed back over to her and used the Medicom system to shock her heart back into working.

"Clear!" Zap. Mallory's body jumped on the table and settled back down, her heart flat lining again.

"Clear!" Zap. Again Mallory's heart flat-lined. "Wildwing! I need you to give her mouth to mouth and manually pump her chest." Wildwing didn't need to be told twice. He breathed air into her chest and started pressing down on were her heart was located in a timed rhythm.

"Clear." Wildwing jumped back and Tanya zapped her again. Mallory jerked off the table and settle again but this time Wildwing went back to work on her. Tanya hoped this next one worked or else they might lose Mallory.

The rest of the team finally made it down to see Wildwing and Tanya working on reviving Mallory.

"Clear!" Zap. Mallory settle again, everyone waited for that magical beep but it didn't come. Her heart flat-lined again. Tanya's eyes started tearing up.

"Come on Mallory!" Wildwing jumped back to it and started working on getting Mallory's heart to start pumping on its own. "Do it again Tanya." Wildwing wasn't going to let Mallory leave him that easily.

Tanya started the process again. "Clear!" Mallory's heart flat-lined again. "Wildwing..."

"No Tanya!" He started working on her again. Duke came up to Wildwing and put his hand on his shoulder. "Wildwing she's gone." Wildwing stopped pumping on her chest only for his eyes to glaze over with tears. _"This can't be happening. I didn't get the chance to tell her."_ He looked down at her peaceful face and for some unknown reason he became enraged. Everything about this was fucking unfair. First his best friend and now the woman that he loves! "Mallory!"

He threw Duke's arm off of him and started pumping on her chest again, almost too hard. "Come on Mallory. You've never back down from a fight in your life! DON'T START NOW!" He grabbed her head hard and breathed a large amount of air into her chest, then pumped on her chest a couple more times. "TANYA DO IT AGAIN."

"CLEAR!" Zap. Everything was silent. No one moved or made a sound.

... beep... beep... beep...

Relief... Mallory's heart finally started again.

Tanya cried into her hands while Duke put an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay Tanya, shes okay now. You both did it." Nosedive and Grin each had a hand on Wildwing's shoulders as support. "You did it bro. You saved her." Grin continued to give support in his silence. There was not much that he could say.

Still Wildwing didn't feel very good. He watched her eyes waiting for them to open. Finally her eyelashes fluttered open and she look right at him. "I heard you calling for me."

"Yeah I was." He was ready to breakdown into tears at any moment.

"Sorry I took so long." That did it, though the other couldn't see it, Wildwing had tears in his eyes.

Just as he was about to touch Mallory's face the Medicom started working on healing her wounds, making him drop his hand. "Rest Mal. The Medicom will heal you in no time."

Mallory nodded and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep. He put a breathing mask over her mouth giving her extra oxygen. He nuzzled that side of her hair. "I love you." He whispered into her ear knowing that she didn't hear him and kissed the side of her face again.

Everyone stayed late into the night in the Med Lab, waiting and watching as the Medicom healed Mallory. Wildwing refused to leave Mallory's side even once.

…..

The next morning everyone went off to do their morning routine. Wildwing had canceled practice. So the day was open for everyone to do whatever they wanted. Tanya went and took a shower, wanting to be clean for the day. She was going to head back down to the Med Lab and sit with Wildwing. He had not left Mallory's side for a second, nor did he sleep last night so she was going to try and convince him to eat, shower and get some rest. The key work being try.

Washing the purple potion out from under her eyes and the dirt off of her feathers from the fight, she dressed in her bathroom before heading to her bedroom. When she came back out into her bedroom she saw Duke waiting for her on her couch. "Duke what's wrong? Is Mallory okay?"

"Ya she seems to be fine now." Duke looked at her and smile a little uneasily. "Tanya with everything that's happened..."

"Duke do we have to talk about this right now? I'm so tired." Tanya sat down on her bed.

"I know and I'm sorry but I gotta know that you understand what happened." Duke seemed almost desperate.

Tanya sighed and sat down on her bed. "Look Duke you explained everything back in Rome. I get it."

"Then why did you run?"

"I don't know I had an irresistible urge to run away. I didn't understand it I just had to leave and then that was when we were attacked." She put her hands on under her beak to rest her head on. "It was probably the influence of Wraith honestly, cause when I did it..." She trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"What Tanya?" Duke really needed to hear this.

"I... didn't want to go."

Duke sighed, happy to hear that she had wanted to stay. He didn't know what he would do if she chose not to be with him. Wait... she hadn't said that she wanted to be with him. He had to know. "Tanya... I want us to be together."

Tanya gasped and looked at him in alarm.

"Please tell me you feel the same way too."

Tanya shifted uncomfortably. "Well what would you do if I didn't?" Duke felt his heart sink.

"Honestly... I don't know. Probably try to convince you otherwise."

"Duke we had a good relationship before we started all of this. Things only get complicated when you throw love into the situation." Realizing that she had said love she gasped and covered her beak but Duke had latched on.

"Tanya do you love me?"

"I ah...well that is..."

"Cause I can tell you with all honesty, that I love you with everything that I have in me and the idea of going on without you in my life is unbearable.

Tanya smiled at him. "Yeah I love you Duke." Deciding to throw caution to the wind she would try this and see where it goes.

Duke walked to her with a purpose picking her up he laughed and hugged her to him. Happy to know that his feelings were reciprocated. Feeling joyous, he twirled her around, making her laugh with him.

…..

Wildwing had fallen asleep while watching over Mallory. Clearly the poor guy couldn't fight it anymore. His mask was sitting on the table next to him, showing his face for the first time in a while. Tanya could see the dark circles under his eyes from worry and not sleeping. His hand was clutching Mallory's as he rested his head on the side of the bed. His beak nuzzled up to her leg. Tanya figured that it would be best if she just left them be. So walked out and closed the doors behind her.

…..

Mallory awoke feeling something in her hand. She looked down and saw Wildwing sleeping on the bed next to her. He had her hand clutched in his and he was laying with his head down on the side of the bed. He looked so tired.

Mallory smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair. Slowly the sensation of having his head caressed awoke him, drawing his eyes up to the face of the duck he had just been dreaming about.

"Mallory." He stood up instantly grabbing her face and kissing her hard. Mallory closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. When he didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon she tried to pull away only for him to grabbed the back of her head and pull her back in for another long kiss. It was very passionate and was hard for her to resist but she needed answers. She tried to say his name to get him to realize that he needed to stop but he just keep coming in for more. He pulled away and she had a moment to breath but before she could get a word out he had covered her mouth with his again. It was only when Mallory actually whimpered and he pulled away enough to look at her, that she had a chance to ask what happened.

"Wildwing please I need to know what happened." She got it out fast before he started devouring her again. He seemed to contemplate what to say before he opened his beak. "You died Mallory."

She wasn't expecting that. "What?"

"After we got you back. You have been shot through the chest by Siege while you were running to me. We finally got you and Tanya back but you were in bad shape. Once we put you in the Medicom your heart stopped. We had a hard time getting it to start beating again. We almost lost you Mal."

She watch Wildwing's face as he told her about what happened with the rest of Draganus's goons. His barely concealed rage when talking about Siege surprised her, he was always so good at hiding what he was thinking, it was odd to see it so clearly right now.

"So now we still have Draganus to deal with but also those two crazy bitches are still out there." Wildwing nodded, not liking even mentioning those two. "Well at least Wraith is badly injured and Siege is possibly dead."

"Yeah."

"I remember everything." Mallory said looking down at her hands that were sitting in her lap.

"What?" It was Wildwing's turn to be confused.

"While I was under their control. I remember everything but I was a prisoner in my own body. I couldn't do anything. I was a hostage that was forced to watch everything play out like a movie, unable to affect it's outcome. And then seeing you hurt at the Military base... I thought that..."

Wildwing stopped her before she could continue. "Don't Mallory. That wasn't your fault and I am fine."

"You didn't look fine."

Wildwing lifted his shirt and showed her were he had been hit. It was little more then a burn now. She brought her hand up and ran it over where he had been wounded on his side. Her fingers brushed through his feathers and over his chiseled abs. Wildwing held back a shiver from her touch, the sensation bringing to mind other ways he wanted her to touch him. Shaking it off for now he was determined to talk to her about them and where they would go from here.

"Mallory. I know this is probably the last thing you want to talk about but... About us."

Mallory looked away, unsure how to feel about the current topic. "I want to be with you Mallory. I've wanted to be with you for a long time but held myself back because I was worried about how it would affect my decisions as a leader." He moved in and held her face gently in his large hands. "But I want you to want it too. I don't want you to give yourself to me to get me off your back like you did back in Rome. I want you to give yourself to me because you want me like I want you. Tell me if there is a chance for that or tell me if there isn't. If not I promise I'll do everything I can to not bother you."

"Everything you can?" She asked teasingly.

Wildwing laughed. "I can't promise I won't try to convince you later to change your mind. I've wanted to be with you since we started working together back on Puckworld. I've never met anyone like you and after actually being physically with you, it will be difficult to ignore what I shared with you that night. I felt it and I know you felt something, I'm just not sure what it is that you felt."

"What did you feel?" She looked up at him hopping that he felt what she felt.

Wildwing didn't do anything at first and it was making Mallory nervous until he moved his face down to her and kissed her on the beak. Mallory closed her eyes savoring the feeling of his kiss. "That I'm in love with you."

Mallory blushed and smiled down at her hands. Looking back at him she leaned up and kissed him this time. Wildwing responded instantly by wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her as close to him as possible. "I love you too. Running from you that night... hurt so much."

Wildwing felt light as a feather. "Well there no need to worry about it anymore then right. Cause we're together now." Mallory laughed and nodded. Nuzzling her beak with his and that is how everyone found them when they walked in.

"Mallory your awake."

AN: Thanks to everyone reading these. Please let me know if there are things that you think are good or some that you think I can do better and I'll try to work on them. :)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm so very very sorry it has taken soooo long to update this. This was the second story ever I posted and it's been sitting untouched for far too long! I looked at all my old stories and I realized I've done 22 new works for the Mighty Ducks since I last touched this! That's far too long to let a story sit unfinished!

Anyway. On with this story. Sorry again. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own the Mighty Ducks

The Runaways:

Chapter 9

Tanya rushed forward and hugged the red headed duck very gently, careful not to hurt her chest which was still healing. Mallory sighed in relief seeing that Tanya was back to normal and no longer under Dragaunus' control. They finally let go of each other to look over at Duke who walked up and smiled at Mallory.

"Hey Mal Mal. How ya feelin?"

"Been better but alive. My chest still hurts though, I thought the Medicom would have healed most of it by now."

Tanya shook her head in the negative. "The damage was pretty extensive, you're lucky to be alive Mallory. It'll take time for the Medicom to heal this but you should be as good as new in a week's time."

"A week!?" She touched the spot over the wrapped bandage. With the ducks' technology, a week was a long time to heal. A little red started to soak through and came off on her peach colored fingers. Feeling the warm sticky substance on her hand she pulled it away to see thee blood. Noticing it Tanya got right back to work on her.

"Okay guys. I n-need to check Mallory's wound. Some privacy please." She started to shoo them out of the room since Mallory had to be treated without a bra on. It would only get in the way of keeping the injury properly wrapped. Duke complied but Wildwing wasn't moving.

"No. I'll help. You might need a second set of hands. Besides I've seen her naked." He crossed his arms, daring Tanya to argue with him. Mallory blushed at his bluntness and Tanya coughed into her hand a little awkwardly but Wildwing was unaffected by their reactions, they were all adults. Seeing that he had a point Tanya conceded. He carefully lifted Mallory's torso up as Tanya unwrapped the red stained bandages. Mallory laid limply in Wildwing's hands, not having the strength to stay up on her own. Once the bandages were removed he couldn't help but let his eyes trail down over her well-endowed chest. She was breathtaking. Mallory could practically feel his eyes burning a path along her bare skin and she shivered in response. If possible she was blushing even harder. _"At some point my face is going to match my hair."_ Mallory thought to herself as she watched his lustful eyes. _"Wildwing stop looking at me like that!"_ Seeing her blush going over the top of her beak and touch her cheeks, he forcefully averted his eyes.

Tanya was too busy cleaning the wound to see what was going on between the two. She worked quickly to cover Mallory up again, having to admit Wildwing being there to hold Mallory up was helpful. Finishing tying off her bandages Tanya gave Wildwing the okay to put Mallory down. He was gentle as he placed her back down on the bed, giving her forehead a quick kiss as he did. He sat next to her running his fingers through her hair, never taking his eyes off her as if she would disappear if he were to look away. . Tanya gave her pain killers to help her sleep and they both stayed until Mallory drifted to sleep with Wildwing running his fingers through her hair.

"You should sleep some Wildwing. She's not going anywhere." Tanya placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to snap him out of his trance. It worked, he glanced at her and nodded but didn't move, seemingly glued in place. "I'll stay with her throughout the night." Tanya offered hoping to reassure him.

"No. You need to rest. I'll have Grin and Nosedive take turns watching her." He stood up and opened his com, relaying the news to Grin and Dive. Telling them both that the instant something changes with her, he wanted to know. He didn't leave until Grin came and took the first watch. Once Grin was there and settled, it was still hard for him to leave but he forced his feet to start moving in the direction of his room. Upon arriving, he fell face first onto his bed and was asleep in an instant.

…..

Mallory opened her eyes slowly, the artificial light in the infirmary was too much for her. She groaned and went to cover her head but moving her arm hurt and she placed it back down with a groan.

"Mal, you're awake." She turned her head to look at the youngest member of the team.

"Hey Nosedive." She attempted to sit up but Dive placed gentle hands on her shoulders, applying a very small amount of pressure to keep her from sitting up.

"No Mal. Stay right there. I'm under strict orders." He gave her some water which she took gratefully.

"Thanks Nosedive." She took a swig, moistening her dry throat. A question floated through her mind, as she finished her water. How did the guys know where to find them? "Hey Nosedive? How did Wildwing and Duke figure out where we were?"

He tilted his head at her, wondering where this question was coming from. "Phil saw you guys on the front of the news, you were dancing in a nightclub in Paris with some random guys. He thought everyone knew about it but him." Dive laughed at Phil's outrage about being left out of everything.

"So that's how they found us." She mumbled while sipping on her coffee.

He opened his com and called Tanya and his brother. Letting them know that Mallory was awake. "Yeah. They took off for Europe as soon as they saw it." Nosedive put his feet up on the table beside himself and folded his hands behind his head. "Wildwing and Duke were quite jealous." The blond smirked, tattling on his brother.

Mallory smirked back at him. "Really? How do you know?"

"I know my brother; trust me he was jealous." All joking aside Dive's face took on a more serious expression. "You know they felt horrible when they realized what happened. They broke down your doors, thinking that maybe you had locked yourselves in your rooms. Well… actually Wildwing blew up your door. Duke just cut a hole in Tanya's."

Mallory nodded in thought, not processing what he just said until it clicked. "He blew up my door!"

Just then Tanya and Wildwing rushed in. "Mallory! How are you feeling?" Wildwing made his way to her bedside and took her hand. She just glared at him and Wildwing became a little nervous, not understanding where this look was coming from. "Mallory?"

"You blew up my freaking door."

Realizing what she was angry about now, he turned and glared at his little brother, knowing that Dive told her. "I had to. I couldn't get in to see you and explain what happened." He let her hand go to hold his up in the surrender sign.

"You couldn't have used the mask to see if I was in there?" She asked annoyed.

Wildwing wanted to smack himself on the head. _"Why didn't I think of that?"_ He cringed and looked at Tanya, who was also waiting for an explanation with a raised eyebrow. After all she was the one who had to fix those doors. "Uh the thought hadn't really occurred at the time." Mallory's glare intensified. "Look I was panicked to find you. I wasn't thinking."

Mallory finally huffed and stopped glaring at him, settling back into the infirmary bed. Wildwing could have sighed in relief. _"Crisis averted."_ He thought to himself, resisting the urge to wipe sweat from his brow. "How are you feeling today?" Jumping to another topic, desperate to get away from the current one.

"Pretty much the same. So… when can I leave?" She was sick of this room already.

"HA! No can do Mallory. You're on mandatory bed rest." Tanya checked her charts and vitals. Nodding and mumbling to herself then nodding again.

Nosedive yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "Well. As entertaining as it was to watch my brother squirm, I'm out fellow ducks. Let me know if you need anything else." He disappeared out the door, intending on getting some much-needed sleep. Wildwing gave his brother a dirty look over his shoulder while Tanya quietly laughed to herself.

…..

Samantha was nursing the lump on her head from being punched by Duke. "Bastard. I'll cut his head off with his own sword." She pressed the ice pack against the bump, hissing at the stinging. She had been so close to killing Wildwing and Mallory.

"You're pissed? He stopped my fun with Tanya!" Casey yelled, pacing the room. "And her tears were so sweet." The brown haired duck looked to be off in a day dream as she bit her finger, thinking about Tanya's anguish.

"Fuck off. This is your fault Casey!" Samantha pointed her finger the other duck accusingly. Casey had the nerve to look offended.

"My fault! How?"

"This all started from you screwing up and spilling your powder all over Duke."

"That had nothing to do with why we failed. If anything, it was your fault!" Casey pointed her finger back at the black haired duck. "It was your idea to wear Mallory's and Tanya's uniforms! If we didn't do that, they wouldn't have gone berserk and attacked, resulting in us being knocked out and unable to continue giving the men the doses of the powder!" Samantha was surprised. This was actually true, not that she would admit that. Opening her mouth to argue she was interrupted by Dragaunus shouting at them.

"Your both incompetent! Shut up!" The red lizard stalked into the room, his nostrils steaming. "Because of you two we are weaker than ever! Siege is dead and Wraith is injured! If I wasn't so short handed it would be you two who was going into the incinerator!" He growled for emphasis. Both ducks cowered away from him, afraid he would unleash his wrath on them. "Now how do you propose that you're going to fix this?" He stood over them waiting for an answer. Casey and Samantha both looked at each other and then back at Dragaunus.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the mighty ducks.

The Runaways

Chapter 10:

A week later…

"Dragaunus hasn't even attempted an attack." Duke said, crossing his arms while looking up at Drake One. The computer had been far too quiet as of recent.

Tanya sat at the key board finding nothing that could help them on where Dragaunus went. Earlier that week while Mallory rested in the infirmary with the Medicom healing her, Tanya lead the others back to where Dragaunus had last been. Of course, he was gone now, no doubt moving the Raptor from place to place to avoid being caught. So now they had to wait for him to show his scaly hide.

Wildwing rubbed his chin in thought, tapping his pointer finger on the side of his beak. "If he hasn't attacked by now that means that something is wrong. He knew Mallory was hurt and we were a teammate down. He must had taken more losses then we did. I'll bet Siege is dead."

"Yah and Wraith was badly hurt when I stabbed him. Dragaunus is weak right now! That's why he's not attacking." Duke added his input.

"So Siege is most likely gone and Wraith is badly hurt but that still leaves him with the Chameleon, Samantha, and Casey." Wildwing said.

Tanya tensed and Duke growled hearing their names.

"No doubt they aren't dependable though." Duke stood next to Tanya, wanting to be close to her. "If how they messed up is any indication."

Tanya clenched her fists, thinking about how Casey had used that powder on Duke to make him fall for her. Seeing her anger, Duke grabbed Tanya's hand, surprising her and pulling her out of her soon to be bad mood. He smiled down at her affectionately, caressing the top of her hand with his thumb. Tanya smiled up at him, returning his affection with a gentle squeeze.

Seeing them, Wildwing decided to end the meeting. He wanted to see Mallory, there was still things he wished to discuss with her. "Alright. There's nothing we can do until he pokes his scaly head out and when he does, we'll be ready. In the meantime, everyone take a breather." Wildwing left to go down to the infirmary.

"Alright! Time to head to my favorite comic shop." Nosedive announced.

Duke looked at Tanya, seeing she looked a little upset still. "You okay Sweetheart?" Tanya turned to Duke surprised.

"Oh! Uh, yeah just thinking about what happened."

He brought her hand up to his beak and kissed it in apology, making Tanya blush. "Don't. We'll make them pay for what they did."

"What about you Grinster?" Nosedive looked at the large duck.

"No I think some quiet meditation is in order but I first I must speak with Wildwing." Grin left to catch up to his leader.

Dive shrugged his shoulders and changed into his causal clothes. "Don't wait up for me!" He waved over his shoulder as he left.

…..

" _I think I've counted the tiles in the ceiling three times over by now."_ Mallory glared at the ceiling, sick of seeing it. "It's been a week! Can't I leave yet?" She growled, sitting up without any difficulty. The Medicom was no longer working to fix her wound, it was closed and healed over nicely. _"Wildwing and Tanya are just being overprotective now."_ She thought as she stood from the bed. _"I'm not staying here a moment longer then I have to."_ Pulling out her iv needle she threw it down and grabbed her clothes from the table next to her. Changing quickly, Mallory left the infirmary and went right to the elevator that lead to the ice rink. Everyone was in a group meeting about Dragaunus working on a plan of attack so she should be all clear to go up. She needed space to clear her head anyway.

Taking the elevator up Mallory, sighed in relief at the change in environment. Walking out she took a seat in the stands up high with a view of the whole rink. "It's nice up here." She said to herself, as she leaned back and relaxed. She could feel the cold coming off the ice, even high up in the nosebleed section. She contemplated her current relationship with Wildwing.

…..

Tanya was the first one to the infirmary since Grin had pulled Wildwing aside to talk. She was alarmed to find Mallory was gone, not that she couldn't go walking around now because she was going to give her the clean bill of health today. Opening her com, she tracked Mallory's location up to top side. She was in the rink, in the upper bleachers if her com was correct, which it always was, she did design them after all.

Taking the elevator up, she found Mallory up high in the stands. She was laying down staring at the ceiling. "M-mind if I join you?"

Hearing her voice Mallory sat up and smiled at the only other female on the team. "I'd like that."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good as new. You're not going to make me go back to the infirmary, are you?" Mallory cringed at the thought.

"Ha. No. I was gonna give you the okay to leave today anyway." Tanya laid back next to Mallory joining her in looking up at the ceiling. A few minutes of complete silence passed before Tanya spoke again. "You know this is kind of nice."

Mallory laid back down and nodded. "Yeah, its peaceful."

"Wildwing is gonna be wondering where you went."

"Yeah…"

"Are you two together now?"

"Yeah we are."

"Duke and I are too… its really nice." Tanya smiled up at the lights above them.

"Yeah." Mallory said sounding off in her own world. They stared at the ceiling together in comfortable silence until the sound of booted feet caught their attention. Both looked over to seeing their leader walk out to the rink, he spotted them almost instantly.

"Been wondering where you were." He smiled, making his way up to them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. I was just leaving." Tanya stood up walking towards the locker room where she took elevator back down into their headquarters.

The doors opened and Tanya almost jumped at the sight of the thief, waiting for the doors to open. He smirked at her jumpiness. "Something wrong Sweetheart?"

She walked out shaking her head. "Just wasn't expecting you." She was feeling a little nervous with the way Duke was looking at her.

"Ah well, I wanted to catch ya before you got swept up in any work. I wanna take you out on a date. Say dinner?"

"Oh uh, yah, th-that sounds nice." She could feel her cheeks heating up under her feathers.

"Great! I've got the perfect place." He took her hand and lead her to one of the duck-cycles parked in the garage.

…..

Mallory sat up as Tanya disappeared, letting Wildwing take a seat next to her. "What's up?"

"You weren't in the infirmary when I came to see you. Naturally I was worried." He took her hands in his and pulled her close. "Did Tanya give you the okay to leave?"

"Kind of." He gave her a disapproving look but she explained herself quickly. "She said that she was going to give me the go ahead anyways." That seemed to make him relax more.

"I want you to take it easy for now. I almost lost you." He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers.

She couldn't argue with him, she had given them a real scare. If it had been him then she would feel the same way. She shivered thinking about him being the one on the table dying, it sent a horrible pain to her chest and made it hard to breath. Is this how he felt? "Okay."

"That's not the only reason I wanted to see you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah let's go to my room."

…..

Nosedive was walking back to the Pond from Captain Comics, a large bag of new reading material in his right hand. "Score! Who knew they were having a sale! What luck!" He happily marched down the street, blissfully unaware of the two shadows following him.

The sound of a pebble being kicked gave him pause. He turned to see who it was but it was enough time for Samantha and Casey to jump on the younger duck. Quick as possible they grabbed both his arms, trying to hold him still. They hit their teleporters then in a flash of green light Nosedive and the two female ducks disappeared. The only evidence that something had happened was the bag of comics that had been scattered on the ground in the fight.

…..

Mallory cried out, reaching completion as Wildwing groaned on top of her. He sighed in pleasure and rolled off, laying on his back. Mallory curled onto his chest, panting from the exertion. "So… that's what you wanted to see me about?"

"Pretty much." He breathed heavily but smiled contently at the beautiful red head in his bed.

"Well any time you want to tell me something, just let me know." She yawed, still a little tired from healing.

"You okay? Your sides not hurting you, is it?"

"I'm fine. Just tired form that workout." She spoke in a sleepy, husky voice.

"Then sleep." He kissed her forehead, hugging her to him. She only nodded, the warmth radiating off him pulled her into a restful slumber. Before Wildwing knew it, he found himself dozing off, his arms wrapped tightly around Mallory while his head rested on top of hers.

He woke up much later to the sound of his com going off. Nosedive was calling him. Looking at it he figured he would talk to him tomorrow. Hitting ignore he looked down at Mallory sleeping contently. Her long lashes resting against her cheeks. She was beautiful. Getting up he threw on his jeans and a t-shirt then walked into his private bathroom to use the toilet. Once he was done, he walked back out to the bed, watching Mallory sleep for a little longer. An adoring smile spread across his beak, leaning over he kissed her cheek while she slept. Mallory only shifted a little as he kissed her cheek longer than necessary. Finally pulling away he walked out the door, down to the kitchen to get some food. Much to his annoyance, his com went off. Nosedive was calling him again. Sighing he answered this time.

"What is it Div-" He stopped seeing the face greeting him wasn't his brother but Samantha.

She titled her head, pretending to be confused. "Nope not Dive."

"You! Where is Nosedive?" He growled, if looks could kill Samantha would be dead ten times over.

A smirk spread across her pretty face, making her look unattractive with how cruel she was. "He's safe for the moment but only if you do what I say big boy." She laughed, knowing that she had him right where she wanted him.

…..


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the mighty ducks.

The Runaways

Chapter 11:

Wildwing paced the hall, not sure what he should do. Samantha wanted him to surrender himself and Duke over to them or they would kill Dive. However, he knew there was no guarantee that they would let Dive go if he did and they would use him to lure the rest of the team into a trap. As the leader, he couldn't get his team kill but as a brother he couldn't let them hurt him. "Talk about a rock and a hard place." He growled.

"What's wrong my friend?" Grin's voice came from behind him, making Wildwing jump a little.

"Oh hey Grin."

"What's disturbing you?"

Wildwing sighed. If he was going to save his brother and keep his team safe, then he needed their help. "Grin call Duke and Tanya and tell them to meet by Drake One in thirty minutes, we have a situation. I'll go get Mallory."

The large duck raised an eyebrow at his leader but did as he was told. Opening his com as his leader walked back to his room, Grin called Duke.

…..

Duke watched Tanya over the dinner table of the romantic restaurant he had taken her to. "I've really enjoyed tonight Duke." Tanya placed her hand over his. He was about to say something but was interrupted by his com going off. He glared at it a moment but Tanya patted his hand. "We should probably answer it."

He sighed and did. Grin was on the small screen. "We have a situation…"

…..

"Mallory." Wildwing nudged her shoulder, waking her. She groggily sat up and looked at him.

"What's up?" She pushed her hair out of her face.

"Nosedive's been kidnapped." He got right to the point

"WHAT?" If she wasn't awake before then she was now. "When? Who?"

"Samantha and Casey." He answered.

Mallory's face went from worried to furious. "When I get my hands on those two bitches! They're going to wish they never met me!" She threw the sheets off herself and started grabbing her clothes, throwing them on quickly. Wildwing waited for her to finish getting dressed. Once she was changed they both walked down to Drake One.

"What do they want in return for him."

"Me and Duke." He sighed.

"…..What?" The question was deadly sounding coming from her mouth.

"That's what she demanded."

"This doesn't seem like Dragaunus's orders." Mallory was fuming. After everything that happened, things were finally settling down.

"No, it doesn't." He sighed. "But we can't risk Dive either so we have to make it seem like were following their orders." They both arrived at Drake One to see only Grin there. "Where are Duke and Tanya?"

"Here." Duke said running in with Tanya behind him.

"Good. We have an emergency, Nosedive's been kidnapped by Samantha and Casey." Tanya gasped and Duke ground his teeth. Grin looked worried but didn't say anything. "And they want to trade him for me and Duke."

"Why you two?" Tanya asked defensively. She had a feeling she knew why Samantha and Casey wanted Wildwing and Duke, simply because they wanted them. She clenched her fists in anger at the thought that Casey wanted her boyfriend. Looking over at Mallory both silently acknowledged that these two bitches had stepped way passed the line.

"Don't know but that's what they demanded. There's no way I'm gonna let my team walk into a trap so here's what we're gonna do."

…..

The park was dead quiet except for the random sounds of cars going by. It was dark, barely lite by the street lamps that followed the side sidewalks. Wildwing and Duke pulled up on their duck-cycles in front of the Anaheim park, seemingly alone. Scanning the area with his mask, Wildwing found them waiting but Nosedive wasn't with them. They approached cautiously when they were finally in sight the two female ducks grinned.

"You made it." Casey laughed, nibbling on a yellow feather that belonged to Nosedive.

"Where is my brother?" Wildwing wasn't in the mood for games.

"Ah ah ah!" Samantha waged her finger back and forth at them. "First drop your weapons."

"No way!" Duke snarled.

"The only way we're dropping our weapons is by seeing Nosedive in person. Bring him here now!" Wildwing aimed his puck gun at Samantha.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I just have to hit this button right here." She pointed to the com on her arm. "And your brother is as good as dead."

"Where is he?"

"Safe… for now."

"Where. Is. He."

Samantha sighed. "He is in a small ship hovering above us. If I hit this button, then the trap door that he is tide up over opens and he drops a hundred feet to his death not even a foot from you. Do you want to see your brother go splat?" She asked, getting tired of his unwillingness to cooperate.

"First we need to know he is safe. Right now and we need to know that you won't drop him when we surrender." Duke spoke.

Casey giggled as she opened her com, a live image of Nosedive came onto the screen, showing him blindfolded and tied to a chair over a trap door. They weren't kidding.

"Can he hear me?" Wildwing asked.

"Yes, but talk loudly."

"Nosedive are you okay?"

"Bro? Where are you? What's going on?"

"Just hang in there Dive we're gonna get you out of this."

"Only if you do as we say." Samantha interrupted.

"Bro! Get me outta here. Those two are wacko! One keeps pulling my feathers out and eating them!"

"I'm not eating them! I nibble on them." Casey defended herself.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "See, he's still alive but depending on how much you cooperate will determine how patience we are. We could just open the doors and leave."

"You do that and there is nowhere in this world or Puckworld that you'll be safe." Wildwing growled.

"You gonna hunt us down big boy... I wouldn't mind being hunted by you." Samantha flirted, winking at him. "So now that you've seen him and heard him, drop your weapons."

Both men looked at each other and nodded, dropping their weapons to the ground. Casey closed the com, flicking away the wet yellow feather. She went forward and grabbed their weapons throwing them to the side and out of their reach. Seeing that they were weaponless, Samantha walked up to Wildwing, pressing her chest into his, a look of disgust and outrage crossed his face. "Oh, don't be so mad. It's just business." She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down forcefully for a kiss. His eyes widened and he yanked his head away. Wiping his beak off with the back of his hand. "I can still drop him you know." Samantha threatened, pointing to the button.

"Now kiss me, your brother's life depends on it." Samantha raised her mouth to his. He cringed and bit his tongue to stop himself from strangling her. Bringing his mouth down to her's he kissed her quickly and she pouted. "No not like that. Kiss me like you mean it. Like you would kiss Mallory. Think about your brother." She laughed. He angrily grabbed her and kissed her harshly. Samantha soaked it up, wrapping her arms around his neck and one leg around his waist while shoving her tongue in his mouth. He was trying to not strangle her while the others were trying to rescue Nosedive. As soon as they got here, he and Duke would attack.

Duke cringed at what poor Wildwing was going through but Casey suddenly appeared in front of him and he took a step back. "I would prefer your sweet Tanya over you but you'll have to do." Duke's brows furrowed to hear her talking about Tanya like that but didn't get to think about it since Casey grabbed the back of his head. Instead of a kiss though she bit his lower lip drawing blood, then sucking on it. This bitch really was crazy.

This was how the team found them when they arrived with a rescued Nosedive. Nosedive's jaw dropped. "What the hell bro!"

Hearing his brother's voice Wildwing shoved Samantha with all his might. She went flying. Falling back on her butt she growled at Wildwing. "You dick!"

Duke went to push Casey off but his eyes widened in pain when he felt a knife in his gut. Casey, seeing the other ducks arrive, pulled out her knife and stabbed Duke before he could react.

"NO!" Tanya charged and tackled the brunette, trying to get the knife away from her.

Mallory pulled her gun out and took aim at Samantha but before she could hit her, the hunter drones teleported in, surrounding Samantha in a protective circle. Wildwing ran and grabbed his weapons but found Duke's were still on the ground. Looking back, he saw the thief on his side, his right hand putting pressure on a stab wound. "Duke!" Grabbing Duke's weapons, he ran over to help his teammate.

Meanwhile Tanya and Casey were still wrestling for the dagger. "You bitch! You kick me off the team, enslave me to Dragaunus, then try to steal my boyfriend!"

"It was just a bit of fun!" Casey laughed. "Besides, who wants him when you're so much more fun." She leaned up and head butted Tanya off herself. Tanya fell back, holding her aching head.

"Ouch!" She was surprised to see that Casey seemed fine after headbutting her. "Well I guess this proves you don't have a brain to hurt."

Casey tilted her head in confusion. "What? I don't get it?"

"No I didn't think you would." The blonde mumbled.

"Enough talk." The brunette pulled out her gun and aimed it at Tanya's head. "You're coming with me." She smiled down at Tanya. "I've become very attached to you."

"You're not my type." Tanya glared, her fists clenched.

"Too bad."

Casey was smiled in victory only for it to vanish when she was body checked by Nosedive. "That's for plucking my feathers and eating them you freak!"

Seeing Duke down, Tanya scrambled over to help him.

The hit sent Casey down on her side, forcing her to drop her gun. Leaning up she scowled at the youngest member of the team. "I told you I don't eat them! I nibble on them! It's sexy!" She pouted.

"No, it's freakish." Nosedive aimed his puck gun at her. "And don't move."

"No can do. Besides you should be more concerned about your bleeding out teammate." She pointed behind him.

Nosedive of course looked and saw his brother and Tanya trying to help Duke while Mallory and Grin were fight the drones. "Shit!" He cursed. Seeing his distraction Casey grabbed her knife and ran at Nosedive, before he could react the knife was at his throat. "Oh man! How could I fall for that?"

"What? Sometimes I fall for that move."

"Oh, now you're just trying to make me feel bad." He muttered sarcastically. It went over Casey's head. She just shrugged and hit him in the back of the head with the handle of the knife, knocking him out.

Over by the drones, Grin was charging through them, throwing them all over the place and breaking their metal bodies on the trees and rocks around them but more kept coming in. Mallory was trying to keep the drones away from her teammates but it was too much. "We've gotta fall back!" She yelled.

Wildwing looked over his shoulder at her and nodded. He was about to give the order when and knife was suddenly around his throat. "Oh no you don't." Casey said, pressing it so that it started to draw blood.

Samantha ran over and grabbed Tanya by the back of the hair, aiming a gun at her head. "Move bitch, these two are coming with us." She smiled.

Tanya snarled, "They're not going anywhere with you. Duke needs medical attention."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Tanya! Wildwing!" Mallory cried out seeing them in danger but she couldn't get to them with all the drones.

Samantha ignored Mallory and kept her gun aimed on Tanya. "Stand up and walk right there."

Doing as she was stood, Tanya stood and walked towards were Samantha was pointing, the gun following her the whole way. "But Sam!" Casey whine. "I want to take her with us."

"Sorry Casey. This one is a little too smart for her own good." She pulled the trigger and shot Tanya in the chest.

"No! Tanya!" Duke yelled out reaching for his lover.

Tanya fell back unmoving against the tree. "Tanya!" Mallory screamed, trying to clear a path. Their plan went wrong very fast.

"Looks like it's time for us to go." Samantha said, grabbing Duke who was losing consciousness. He kept mumbling the team tech's name over and over. "Don't worry. Her death was quick." Samantha muttered while Casey grumbled angrily, pressing the dagger into Wildwing's neck a little harder. Hitting the teleporter on her wrist. Green light surrounded Wildwing, Duke, Casey and herself. A flash of green and they were gone, the drones soon followed.

"Wildwing! Duke!" Mallory called out to nothing. They were hostages now and who knows what those two would do to them but first she needed to check on Tanya. "Tanya! Please be okay!" Mallory ran over and checked Tanya's chest, on the verge of tears seeing her so still. Grin went and helped Nosedive up who was finally coming around. Opening Tanya's top Mallory was relieved to see the body armor underneath, there was no blood, the bullets didn't get through. Suddenly the said female groaned and sat up.

"Oh. That hurt." She rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head. "I hit my head."

"You scared me to death Tanya! I thought you died!" Mallory hugged the bigger female, relieved.

"N-No. Still here" She sighed and looked around a little solemnly. "But Wildwing and Duke aren't."

"Well were getting them back. Right now!" Mallory helping Tanya stand. "We can track them, can't we?"

Tanya nodded. "Yeah of course. We can use the auto-tracker."

"Alright, to the Aerowing." Mallory ordered, running to the plane with everyone following behind her. Samantha had just dug her own grave.

…..


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own the mighty ducks.

The Runaways

Chapter 12:

Dragaunus laughed at the two ducks tied up to chairs in front of him with their beaks tapped shut. "Well done girls. It seems you aren't complete failures after all." He walked forward and yanked the mask off Wildwing's face. "I'll be taking that." He laughed looking at the mask of Drake DuCaine, ignoring Wildwing's growling. "This will come in handy." He smirked, looking over at Samantha. "Good thing I have a duck here to use it for me." He handed it to Samantha who smirked at it. Casey just glared at Samantha's back with her arms crossed.

"Why Lord Dragaunus! I would be honored." She placed it on her face to test it out. It glowed then turned gold. She was impressed by the advanced piece of technology from Puckworld's past. "Wow! This thing is pretty useful."

"Get acquainted with it my dear. You will be using it often." He looked over at Duke who was unconscious. "Throw them both in a cell and clean up after that one. He's getting blood all over my floors." The red lizard walked to the door but stopped before he went through it, hands clasped behind his back he looked over his shoulder. "We must prepare. The other four will be coming for their teammates. I want to have a nice surprise ready for them."

"Three, Lord Dragaunus. I killed Tanya." Samantha smirked.

"Well done. Then that leaves Mallory, Grin, and Nosedive. Take care of the males but save Mallory for me." Wildwing's eyes snapped up at Dragaunus mentioning Mallory's name. He tried to threaten him but couldn't talk past the tape. "Oh, don't worry Wildwing, her suffering won't last long and after I'm done with her, you can join your beloved in the afterlife." With those parting words, he walked out.

Samantha turned to Wildwing, taking the mask off her face and placing it in a side pouch. "Well now that I have you all to myself." She stopped in front of him and leaned towards him. "We never got to finish what we started back in my room. Shall we continue?" He shook his head no, hoping that his eyes conveyed how much he hated her. This girl tried to take away the woman that he loved, he despised her. Samantha ignored him and straddled his lap while placing her hands on her shoulders, rubbing her crotch against his. "Come on you'll like it." She kissed him again, he surprised her by yanking his head back and head butting her hard. She fell back holding her forehead. "Ouch." She glared at him and stood up, seeing that he was unaffected by her attempted seduction. "Now I have a head ache! You have no idea the fun you just missed out on!" She yelled at him, kicking him in the stomach then turned to Casey who was watching from the side. "You heard the boss! Clean this mess up Casey!" Angrily, she left to find something for her head.

Casey giggled, muttering 'stupid bitch' under her breath when Samantha left the room. She normal wouldn't turn on Samantha like this but she really wanted Tanya to herself and she was angry that the dark-haired duck killed the busty blonde. "Since when was she the one in charge?" She looked over at the two male ducks tied to chairs and sighed.

Wildwing breathed heavily through his nostrils to coop with the pain of a heel to his gut. Still he'd rather get kicked in the stomach then be touched by Samantha. Looking over at Duke he saw the older duck was starting to look pale. Duke needed help and fast.

Casey walked up behind Wildwing and started dragging him in his chair to a holding cell. He looked around himself as he was dragged down the halls, being sure to take note of the way they took to get to the cells. Once there Casey left him in one and closed the door behind herself, locking him in.

She observed him for a second then smiled creepily at him. "Maybe I can fuck around with your girlfriend since my sweet Tanya is gone." She licked her beak, tempted by the thought. "I'll bet she taste like strawberries and whipped cream down there." Casey giggled at the infuriated and disgusted look that crossed Wildwing's face. He yelled at her but she couldn't understand him. "What's that I can't hear you?" She reached her arm in and ripped the tape off his beak.

He growled and repeated what he had said. "Touch her and you'll wish you never met me!"

"Oh please. Your locked up! What are you going to do about it?"

"I probably won't have to do anything. Mallory would kick your ass if you even came near her. Actually, I'd say you should be more afraid of her then me." He smirked, knowing that he was right.

Casey just shrugged and walked away, going back down the hall to find Duke. She wanted to harass him a little more.

…..

Finding their teammates current location was easy, trying to find a way in without the mask, not so much. They weren't going to be able to sneak in without the mask but they could blast their way in, which is exactly what they were doing. Tanya planted the explosives on the wall of what looked like an abandon dance studio, then took cover around a corner with the others. "Here goes nothing." She said, hitting the button, everyone ducked waiting for the explosive to go off, only it didn't. One by one they opened their eyes to see what the holdup was. "What the?" Tanya smacked the detonator a couple of times in annoyance. "What's wrong with this thing?"

"Is the battery dead?" Nosedive asked. Peeking from behind Grin.

"Of course its… its dead." She mumbled, realizing her mistake. She pulled out the old battery. "Uh anybody have any spares batteries?"

"Are you kidding?! You're the one who does this kind of stuff! You have an Omnitool that can fix almost anything and all medical equipment known to ducks and you don't have any back up batteries!" Nosedive asked annoyed.

"Look it's been a rough, ya know, couple of weeks!

Mallory rolled her eyes, while Grin sat in between the two arguing teammates looking back and forth between them. "Looks like it's up to me." She mumbled. Grabbing her Puck-Canon off her back, she stood up and aimed at the explosive on the wall. Firing she ducked down just in time to avoid the fire and melted metal that flew by her. The explosion rocked the ship, alerting everyone to their presence. When the smoke cleared, the ducks looked at Mallory shocked. She narrowed her eyes at their dumb founded expressions. "Let's move!" She ordered, kicking everyone back into gear. They entered the Raptor, guns ready. "Grin, Nosedive take that way. Keep coms open in case of emergency. As soon as you find Wildwing and Duke get them out and notify us. We'll do the same." Everyone nodded and went off their separate ways.

…... 

Duke groaned, coming to he was dizzy and sore. His side was killing him and when he tried to move it only ached more. He realized it was pointless thought when he opened his eyes and found himself tied to a chair in Dragaunus's ship… alone.

"You're awake." Not as alone as he would have liked apparently. "So you were Tanya's bo?" She trailed her hand over his shoulder. "You know, I can see the attraction. On your side that is. Tanya was a fine piece of ass. A little bigger then I usually like them but there is something about her that captures the eye isn't there?" She teased, ripping the tape off Duke's beak a little painfully.

Duke only glared at what she was saying. "Where's Wildwing?"

"In the cell block. Surprisingly, not being molested by Samantha. I guess she took his rejection by head butting pretty hard and doesn't want to see him at the moment... or maybe she's sleeping off the headache." Casey looked happy about this.

"Why are you so happy about that?" Duke asked.

"Because I'm pissed at her. She knew how much I wanted Tanya for myself and she killed her anyway! It's not fair!" Casey threw her arms up in the air, angrily pacing back and forth. "I was supposed to be the one that killed her but before that I wanted to have fun with her. She denied me that!"

Duke however wasn't paying attention to the rest of what Casey was saing, he was only thinking about when he last saw Tanya. Samantha shot her. So it was true? Tanya was really dead? Tears started to fill his one eye at the memory of her hitting the ground after being shot, the sound of Mallory's voice calling her name. "Oh god no." He said.

"What?" Casey looked at him, seeing the tear struggling to escape his eye. "Oh you just realized she's dead? Your slow on the uptake, aren't you?" Duke ignored her in favor of looking at the ground. "So I have to ask. What was it like?" She crouched down to be in his line of sight, crossing her arms over his thighs and laying her head on her hands.

"Don't touch me." He growled.

"Come on tell me! I'll never get to know now!" She pouted.

"Good."

Casey scowled at him. "Fine. Be that way." She pulled out her knife and brought it up to his face. "I guess I'll just entertain myself with your screams instead."

…..

They searched the ship, careful to avoid the drones and security. Mallory aimed her canon directly in front of where they were walking, making sure to check the corners. The red halls all looked the same and they felt like they were going in circles.

"How are we gonna find them like this?" Tanya whispered, frustrated but they both froze when they heard Duke's screams. "That's Duke!" She ran ahead towards where the sounds were coming from, leaving Mallory behind.

"Tanya wait!" Mallory whispered but she already disappeared around the corner. She ran to follow her but was stopped by a foot connecting with her side. Mallory flew back and landed in a large empty room. Sitting up she glared at who hit her.

"Well looks like it's time to see who really is the better fighter." Samantha laughed, completely confident she would win as she stepped out of the shadows. "And when I'm done with you. I'll go fuck around with my future boyfriend." Samantha laughed placing on the mask.

Standing up, Mallory's emerald eyes lit with a burning fire and narrowed dangerously. "Bitch. You don't have a future." She put her gun away and put up her fists.

"Please once you're gone he'll forget all about you and enjoy my attentions."

"Oh yeah? Is giving him your attentions what got you that giant bruise on your forehead?" Mallory laughed, figuring out what most likely happened.

"Shut up!" Samantha yelled, embarrassed.

She took the first swing with her right hand. Mallory blocked it by using her left hand to push Samantha's fist to the side, then swung her right fist forward clocking her right in the jaw, then stepping forward on her right foot Mallory brought her elbow in to hit her again putting enough force behind her elbow that it knocked the mask off Samantha's face. While Samantha's head was thrown to the her right, Mallory pulled back her elbow hard and hit Samantha in the forehead then brought her fist back, backhanding the black-haired duck across the face and sending her spinning onto the floor. Samantha was stunned. Within just two seconds she had been hit four times and Mallory had barely moved her feet! She looked up at the red-head and realized that she was out of her league when it came to a fair one on one fight with Mallory.

"Stand up!" Mallory commanded. "Stop cowering on the floor and fight like you have some dignity."

Samantha hit the button on her com behind her back. "That's the thing… dignity is so overrated." She smirked when the sound of hunter drones marching down the hall was heard.

Mallory looked over her shoulder to see where they were coming from and Samantha used this to attack. She pulled out a hidden blade and slashed at Mallory's abdomen, who dodged since she was expecting this. Samantha slashed and cut at Mallory but was unable to land a single hit on her. "Stand still and die already!"

"What's wrong. Not competent enough to even land a single hit?" She mocked the evil duck that wanted to steal her boyfriend.

"I said shut up!" Enraged she swung with all her might, throwing her weight into it, but Mallory dodged again. Sick of toying with her, Mallory just wanted to end this.

"I'm done playing with you." Grabbing the evil duck's dark hair by the back, Mallory yanked her head backwards pulling her down while bring her knee up into the back of Samantha's neck. The loud sound of a crack was heard and Samantha went limp.

Laying on the ground unmoving, Samantha could only look around herself using her eyes. She was panicked since she couldn't feel anything below the neck. "Wh-what have you done?" She panicked.

"I broke your neck, obviously."

"You bitch!" Samantha yelled. "When I'm healed, you're as good as dead!" She screamed at Mallory.

"I should end you now… but you're not worth it." Grabbing the mask off the floor Mallory placed it in a side pouch. "Besides when Dragaunus realizes your useless, I have a feeling I won't have to kill you." Mallory opened her com and started tracking Tanya's location.

Samantha watched her go from the ground, furious that she had lost. "When I'm better! I'm going to skin you alive and make a shirt out of you!"

"That won't be necessary. You can't be fixed like this" Dragaunus spoke from behind her.

"Lord Dragaunus. Please help me!"

"Goodness why?"

"Because I've helped you!"

"You've helped me?" He leaned down so that she could see his face. "The only thing you've done is get my men killed." He growled, thinking about how Wraith had just passed moments before. Standing up, he aimed his laser down at her. "Mind as well put you down now. I think a quick incineration is in order." She didn't get a chance to protest, he fired it at her and she was gone in an instant. The only thing left of Samantha was a pile of ash.

Dragaunus sighed. "Chameleon, make sure she finds Wildwing's cell. I'll be waiting there for her. I want him to witness her death."

The Chameleon nodded, changing over into a butler. "As you wish sir."

…..


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own the mighty ducks.

The Runaways

Chapter 13:

Casey laughed hysterically as Duke screamed. She pulled her fingers out of the freshly ripped open wound on his side where she stabbed him. "Maybe I can fit a whole fist in?" Sinking her fingers back into the bleeding wound, she pushed her hand deeper.

"You're crazy." He gasped in pain, sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"You just noticed?" She tilted her head at him.

Duke was so busy with the pain and Casey was enjoying torturing him too much for either to notice the duck that just ran into the room. "Get off him now!" Tanya demanded from the doorway.

Whipping her head back in the voices direction, Casey was overjoyed. "Tanya! Your alive!" She exclaimed excitedly, confusing the blonde.

" _Tanya?"_ Duke almost could believe his eyes. He didn't dare look away from her, fearing that she was a hallucination brought on by pain.

"Uh-uh yeah, okay. Aren't you supposed to be upset I'm alive?"

"No! Not at all! Oh! I'm so happy now! I get to do all the things that I wanted to you." Casey smiled insanely.

Sneering at the crazy duck Tanya shivered. "I think I'll pass."

"Kick her ass Sweetheart." Duke cheered her on weakly.

"Don't worry Duke. I'm getting you outta here." She marched forward, ready for a fight.

Casey giggled and dove at Tanya, a giant smile on her face, as she opened her arms wide to envelop the blonde in them. Not expecting it, Tanya tried to side step but still was caught by Casey. They fell to the floor together with Casey on top. She looked down at Tanya, far too happy. "Give us a kiss!" She shoved her head forward and kissed Tanya harshly on the mouth. Moving fast, the blonde threw Casey over her head and jumped to her feet. Pulling out her Omnitool she took aim and shot puck ropes at her. Casey dodged and charged Tanya, the same demented look on her face. "We're going to have so much fun! Yes we are!" She jumped up and kicked Tanya in the chest knocking her back but Tanya managed to stay on her feet and blocked the next kick.

Hand to hand combat wasn't her forte but she was smart and that was always enough. Checking her surroundings, she searched for a way to beat Casey, taking her eyes off her enemy for just a second but it left her open to attack and Casey used the opportunity to punch her in the stomach. "Pay attention to me!" The brunette yelled, not liking that Tanya wasn't focused on her. Seeing Casey reach for her knife, Tanya quickly pulled out her saw from her Omnitool, deflecting the deadly edged weapon.

"I thought you wanted to keep me to yourself!" Tanya yelped, barely missing being cut.

"I do but that doesn't mean I don't want to hurt you. That's all part of the fun. Pleasure and pain."

"You are a wacko." She cut some large electrical wires behind herself, making them fall loose from the wall. They swung forward just as Tanya leapt to the side out of the way of Casey's assault. Casey ran right into the exposed wires. She tried to stop but it was too late. They wrapped around her and zapped her with more electricity than one body could handle. She fell to her knees unable to move from the volts running through her body and frying her. Finally, Tanya cut off the electricity to the room and Casey fell to the floor, her eyes staring unseeingly at nothing, her skin burnt and smoking.

She felt bad for her but Casey would have killed her and Duke if she didn't stop her. Walking over she untied Duke from the chair just as Grin and Nosedive walked in. "Tanya! Duke!" Nosedive ran over and helped Duke up from the chair. "Hang on man. We're getting you out of here."

Grin looked around wondering about a missing teammate that wasn't supposed to be captured. "Where is Mallory?" Tanya's blue eyes widened and she wanted to smack herself for being thoughtless.

"I'm here." Mallory voiced from behind them. "How is he?" Her concern for Duke obvious.

"Not good." Tanya said, looking at his side.

"Wing was taken that way." Duke pointed toward a door opposite of where they entered.

Mallory nodded. "Alright. Nosedive, Grin. Get Duke to the Aerowing. Put him in the Medicom and start healing him. We'll call if we run into trouble so be ready to come get us." Mallory order.

Both nodded and carried Duke out as Tanya watched him go longingly. "I'm sorry Tanya. I know that you want to go with him but I need you with me. We don't know what kind of shape Wildwing is in." Tanya nodded anxiously, getting her head in the game and off the duck she was in love with.

"Alright but how are we even gonna find him?"

"With this." Mallory pulled out the mask and placed it on her face. Scanning the ship, it pulled up a 3D map, showing her the way to Wildwing. "Let's go." Mallory led the way, the mask letting her know when drones were coming. She ducked around corner bringing Tanya with her. They waited in hiding as a large group of drones came around the corner and walked right passed them. Letting them march by before heading down the hall the drones had just come from. Moving silently and using the mask to scan the for enemies. "We're almost there."

Tanya had her Omnitool ready in case they were thrown into a combat situation. Coming up on their destination Mallory used the mask to see through the walls. Wildwing was inside tied to a chair, he was watching the door but there was no one around him. "It's clear. He's just inside those doors."

Mallory moved in first, keeping her weapon out in front of her. Upon entering, Wildwing frantically started shaking his head no at them. "It's a trap!"

Before they could react Dragaunus seemingly appeared out of nowhere, his foot connected with Mallory's stomach hard, sending her skidding across the room. She clutched her stomach in pain, an instinctive reaction. Tanya turned to shoot him but he used his tail to throw her across the room. Prowling forward, he hovered above the red head, then stomped his foot down on Mallory's chest piece, slowly putting weight on her. "I told you I would kill her in front of you didn't I Wildwing?" More pressure was applied onto his foot, forcing the metal chest piece to groan under the strain. It whined, the metal slowly collapsing. Mallory heard it start to crack, signaling the chest plate was going to give out soon. Reaching for her knife on the side of her belt she pulled it out and stabbed at Dragaunus's leg but it harmlessly bounced off his metal armor. "Foolish duck. Did you honestly think that would work?" He leaned over her, laughing cruelly. Mallory felt like she was going to pass out as she started choking for air. "That's it duck. Die." Wildwing thrashed wildly while tied to the chair in his cell, hoping he wasn't about to witness Mallory's demise.

Making one last attempt, she stabbed him in his exposed foot, it cut into the tender flesh there but did nothing but piss him off. He brought his laser down and was about to finish her when Tanya shot him with some puck ropes, tying him up. The large red foot finally left her chest but she still couldn't breathe. "Mallory!" Tanya yelled and ran to help her. Using the Omitool, she cut the metal chest piece off, leaving Mallory in her tight purple suit underneath. Once it was removed Mallory took a deep breath, choking and gasping. "Mallory! Are you okay?"

Looking at Tanya, Mallory was about to speak when Wildwing's voice caught their attention. "Look out!"

She saw Dragaunus ripe himself free from his ropes and charge at Tanya's turned back. Grabbing her gun, she pulled the blonde forward into a hug so she could shoot around her without fear of hitting her. Glancing over her shoulder Tanya only saw Dragaunus retreating from Mallory's rapid gun fire. "Let's get out of here." The red head said, looking at their relieved leader.

Nodding Tanya walked over to his cell and worked on getting it opened. Walking in she cut him free. "Are you two okay?" He asked, concerned for them both but his eyes lingered on Mallory.

"Yeah but we've got to get out of here." Mallory handed the mask back to Wildwing. "You'll need this."

He took it back, placing it on his face. Once on and activated, he took the lead. "Follow me." Going back out the door to the hall they just came from, they found it oddly empty. Wildwing scanned the area and found nothing. "Don't know why he hasn't called in reinforcements but let's get going while we still can." He jogged down the hall towards the exit with Mallory and Tanya close behind him. Wildwing led them through the winding passageways when there was a flash of green light. The drones teleported in, their weapons aimed at the three ducks. Pulling up his ice shield, Wildwing jumped in front of the two females, protecting them from the incoming lasers. They were forced to take cover in a small nook in the wall, they were cornered and in trouble. Shooting down as many drones as they could, the three tried to fight their way out but for every drone that fell two more took its place.

…..

Dragaunus rushed into the ship's command chamber, his nostrils smoking as he stomped in. "Boss? How did it go?"

"No time for that Chameleon. Where are the missile launch codes Mallory and Tanya stole for us?"

"Over here." He picked up the small chip and showed Dragaunus.

"Good. Activate them now. Target every major city on this planet. Once they are completely wiped off the map then all the humans will bow down before me!" He walked over the one of the drones and pointed at it. "You! Engage the axillary power! We're leaving. We don't want to be here when those missiles drop."

The Chameleon nodded and got on with his task after listening to Dragaunus giving orders out. "Boss you're the life of the party."

…..

Outside in the Aerowing, Nosedive waited in the cock pit for orders. "Come on guys what's taking so long?"

"Be patient young friend." Grin spoke from next to Duke, who was still healing on Medicom.

Nosedive tapped his foot impatiently and opened his mouth to argue but all words were taken from him when Dragaunus's ship suddenly fired up its engines and took off. "GRIN! Dragaunus's ship is leaving!"

Grin stood up and went to see what he was talking about. His eyes widened at the sight of the Raptors engines working. "But they don't have any crystals. How are the engines working?"

"Axillary power." Duke finally spoke up while laying on his back. "The others are still in there. We have to follow them."

"Duh!" Nosedive took off, chasing down the fleeing Raptor.

Opening his com Duke called the others.

…

Inside the Raptor, the three ducks were still pinned in a corner. Wildwing's shot down another red drone when his com went off. "A little busy here." He answered.

"Wing! Dragaunus has taken off using the axillary power. Somethin's not right." Duke's voice rang out over the gun fire.

"I need to get to a computer to see what he's planning." Tanya said. Wildwing looked around, using the mask to find the nearest one.

Finally pin pointing one he pointed to the door down the hallway to the right. "Down there."

"We're never gonna get to that with how we're pinned in." Mallory said, frustration coloring her voice.

Wildwing pulled out a grenade. "Yes we will. Get ready to move." He hit the button in the middle and tossed it over at the group of robots crowding the hall. It blew up, destroying the robots in their way. "MOVE!" He ordered. Mallory and Tanya ran down the hall while he used his shield to protect them from behind. Once in the room, Tanya got to work on figuring out what Dragaunus was up to. She typed away while Mallory and Wildwing, picked off the many drones coming down the hall.

"I found it! Oh this is bad."

"What is it Tanya?" Mallory glanced back at her.

"I-it's the missile launch codes we stole from the military base. He's gonna use them to destroy every major city on the planet! He's already targeted them!"

"Can you stop it?" Wildwing asked.

"NO! He's already launched them." Tanya typed frantically.

"Well can you change their target?" Mallory asked.

Tanya thought about it for a second. "YES!" She started hacking into the system to change the coordinates in the missiles.

"Where are you changing them to?" Mallory shot down another five drones.

"Here." Both ducks looked at Tanya with giant eyes. "WHAT?" They both yelled at the same time.

"Not at the ship specifically but we're over the ocean right now. Underwater is the safest place and for them to go off. But with the number of missiles coming our way, I don't know if we'll be able to avoid it."

"Shit Tanya I really wanted to get out of this alive and if we lose the Raptor then we lose our way home." Mallory said, looking at Wildwing, who was scowling and shooting down drones.

"Looks like we have no choice." He spoke up, opening his com. "Nosedive where are you?"

"Coming up on ya bro." Nosedive spoke over the com. "We followed the Raptor."

"Good we're coming out, get ready to catch us."

"Alright bro." Duke could be heard in the background asking if they were crazy.

"Tanya, lock them out of the computer." Wildwing ordered.

"Already done." The blonde smirked.

"Then let's get out of here." He stood up and shot the panel on the door, locking it closed.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Mallory asked, wondering what he had in mind.

"Dive we're coming out now." He spoke into the com. Instead of answering Mallory's question, he pointed his wrist gun at the wall to the right and shot a puck grenade at it, blowing a hole big enough to fit them all through. "Let's go." He yelled, grabbing Mallory's hand and Mallory grabbed Tanya's, together they jumped out.

…..


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own the mighty ducks.

The Runaways

Chapter 14:

AN: Happy New Year!

"This is crazy! There's gotta be a bette' way to get them." Duke growled, getting off the Medicom, not completely healed.

"Calm down my friend. We don't have much choice."

"Yeah but what if we miss them? What if we drop one of them?"

"Relax Duke. I got this." Nosedive spoke from the front. "THERE THEY ARE!" He pointed. Seeing the three ducks falling out of the Raptor. He put more power into the thrusters, going faster to catch his teammates. Twisting the Aerowing and opening the side door. He dove down to catch the three ducks.

…..

Mallory could feel Tanya's fingers slipping. "Tanya! Give me your other hand! Your slipping!" She yelled, worried she would lose Tanya and they might not all be caught by the plane but Tanya couldn't hear her over the rushing wind. She noticed too late that Mallory was frantically yelling for her. To her terror, her fingers slipped out of Mallory's and she drifted away from them in the fall. "TANYA!" Mallory screamed her name at the top of her lungs. Wildwing could only look on in horror as one of his teammates floated away from where the Aerowing was aiming to land. He attempted to shoot a grapple hook to grab her with but with how fast they were falling, the air threw off his pucks and they completely missed her.

…..

Duke watched, dread filling his stomach as Tanya drifted away from Mallory and Wildwing. "DAMNIT!" He yelled, crawling to one of the gliders in the back. He wasn't going to lose Tanya now and not like this. Strapping in he opened the door to the back of the plane.

Nosedive looked back at him confused. "What the?" Grin turned just in time to see Duke fly out the back in a Glider.

…..

Mallory was still reaching for Tanya even though she was too far to grab, but in the process her hand was coming loose from Wildwing's. Not wanting a repeat of what happened to Tanya and not wanting to lose the woman he loved, Wildwing wrapped his other arm around Mallory's waist then the other across her chest, holding her to him. He watched tensely as the Aerowing zoomed in just in time to catch them in the side door. Grin was waiting and caught the two falling ducks so they didn't get hurt.

"Are you both alright?"

"NO! TANYA'S FALLING!" Mallory cried out, frantically trying to get up. But there was no way the Aerowing would catch her now and Wildwing knew it.

…..

Tanya's watched the massive blue body of water, it was so big that when looking directly down at it, she couldn't tell how close it was but as she fell further she could see the changes in the waves. She was closer then she thought, it was so big and filled so much of her vision that it was hard to determine how far she was from impact but now as the wind whipped at her face, she could see her fast-approaching death. Hitting the water from so high would be the same as hitting concert, she would be dead on impact. "Oh I don't want to die like this!" Her arms flailed out around her in panic, trying fruitlessly to slow her decent. Her logical mind understood that this was useless but her body ignored that. In less than a minute she would hit the water. Everything slowed down, people say that when your about to die your life flashes before your eyes but that didn't happen. She could only think about the teammates she was leaving behind, one in particular… Duke. "I wish I could've seen him one last time." She said, her arms stopped flailing and she opened them wide as if in embrace, not hearing the engine coming up on her.

Duke raced down, to Tanya, putting all the power that he had in his thrusters. It was going to be close but there was no way he was letting her die. Either he saved her or died trying.

Tanya closed her eyes not wanting to see the big blue grim reaper when she was suddenly yanked backwards as if plucked from the sky by a steel band around her waist. Her feet just skimmed the water, splashing droplets on her boots and shins. For a moment, she couldn't process what was happening, it all seemed so inevitable, death loomed gloomily over her and she was ready to embrace it like an old friend but now as the wind continued to rush at her face she realized she hadn't hit the water. Opening one eye at a time she saw the blue water rushing away from her. She would have whooped and cheered if not for the fear of falling and the pain in her stomach. It felt like she had been punched when she was plucked from deaths hands. She coughed but once finished looked back at her savior and found one of their unmistakable gliders. Looking at the arm around her waist, the burgundy stealth suit and grey gun metal wrist guard was clearly identifiable. "Duke." She whispered his name in reverence.

"You didn't think you could get away from me that easily, did y sweetheart?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood and the fact that she almost died.

Her eyes burned but not from the rushing winds. "Wouldn't dream of it." She sniffled.

…..

Mallory was wrapped in Wildwing's arms as Nosedive flew and Grin meditated, waiting for Duke to let them know Tanya was okay. They tensed when they finally heard his voice. "Open up the back. We're coming in."

Mallory sagged in relief, as did the others. Wildwing kissed her forehead and smirked. "Told you." He nuzzled Mallory who nodded, seemingly able to breath easier. Duke landed the Glider in the back and stepped out of the suit but he refused to release Tanya of his death grip. Beside she was shaking like a leaf from the adrenaline.

Wildwing and Mallory ran to give their two teammates in a group hug. Grin came up behind them and picked the four up in a big hug, surprising them and lifting their feet off the ground. They all looked at him to see the big smile on his face.

…..

Dragaunus laughed thinking he had won until the Chameleon spoke up. "Uh boss, we've got a little problem here."

"What?"

"The missiles are all coming towards us!" He screamed like a little girl.

"WHAT? What did you do you incompetent idiot?"

"Nothing! It just happened! It must have been the ducks!"

"Damn those ducks!" He yelled, as explosions started going off all around them. One missile clipped the back of the Raptor, destroying its engines. The planes alarms blared in warning. "What's going on? We're going down!"

The Raptor crashed into the sea sinking deep into the ocean depths.

…..

The ducks watched the Raptor go down, the dark water completely engulfing the red ship. Tanya shivered, thinking about how that could have been her. "Well so much for our way home." Nosedive said, sighing. "WOW!" He turned the plane quickly to the right to avoid a missile.

"Punch it Dive! Get us out of here!" Wildwing ordered, seeing the large groups of missiles coming at them.

"Hang on." He put full power into the thrusters, dodging and weaving in and out of the missiles shooting into the water. Only when they were clear of the area did anyone even dare to speak.

"Wow!" Nosedive exclaimed.

"Nice job baby bro!" Wildwing put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're turning into a real pilot!"

"I know I'm awesome." Dive laughed.

"Maybe we haven't lost our way home. There always the chance that we could go down there and find the plans from the Raptor's computer." Tanya suggested, making everyone look at her. "Then we can build a gateway generator."

"Sound like a mission for another time. For right now let's just go home team." Wildwing sighed. Everyone nodded.

Tanya hugged Duke, giving him a big kiss. "That's for saving me."

"Sweetheart, I'd say we're even." He smiled then cringed a little when she pressed on his still hurt side.

"You didn't finish healing?"

"There wasn't time."

"Get back in that Medicom." She scolded.

"I won't argue with you on that." He said, limping back to the bed. Tanya shook her head at him and turned to speak to Mallory but saw Wildwing had her in the corner, beaks locked together in a heated kiss.

"Gross get a room!" Nosedive said, making gagging noises which only results in his brother throwing a glove at him but not stopping the kiss.

From the back Duke yelped when Tanya poked him. "That hurts!"

"Oh don't be a, ya know, big baby."

"Will ya kiss it and make it feel better?"

"Sure." A little kiss sound was heard.

"And here this hurts too." Another kiss sound was heard. "…. Here too."

There was silence then the sound of a smack in the background. It gained everyone's attention, even Mallory and Wildwing stopped playing tonsil-hockey for a moment to look and see what it was. Tanya was glaring at Duke while shaking her head. "Wha? It was worth a shot." Duke said rubbing his head.

"Oh-ch-yeah. Like I would do that in full view of the others!"

Duke just shrugged as Tanya tended to him. Mallory and Wildwing went back to kissing while Nosedive flew the plane, grumbling about public displays of affection. Grin only smiled, happy that his teammates were all safe and accounted for.

Nosedive steered the Areowing back towards the Pond, towards home.

…..

Fin


End file.
